Grassclan: A Ghostly Appearence
by Fictional Identity
Summary: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! A foreign cat appears knowing Grassclan secrets. Why is he entwined with the fate of this clan? Why does StarClan push two cats of different clans together? And what does this mean for the four clans? Disclaimer: I don't own warriors
1. Allegiances

**_Allegiances _**

Disclaimer: All of these characters are of my own invention. I do not own warriors.

* * *

**_Cats of GrassClan_**

_Leader:_Barkstar _(Pure brown tom)_

_Deputy:_ Shadedpelt _(Black tom.)_

_Medicine cat:_ Shrubfoot _(Black and White patched she-cat)_

_Elders:_ Lichenfur _(Tabby she-cat, long haired)_

Rabbittail _(Brownish tabby she-cat with no tail)_

Mudear _(White tom with a splash of brown covering his left ear)_

_Warriors:_ Mossclaw _(Tortoise shell tom) _

Ghostface _(Creamy tom with patches of brown, gray and white)_

Icetail _(Silver tom)_

Stormflower_ (Blue queen) _

Prairieheart _(Golden she-cat)_

MottledSong _(Brown tabby she-cat, no tail.) _

Coldpelt _(Senior Warrior. White tom.)_

Thunderhawk _(Young Warrior, Blue pelt she-cat.)_

Woodclaw _(longhaired ginger tom.)_

Rosepatch _(Tri-color she-cat.)_

_Queens:_Stormflower _(Blue gray she-cat)_

_Apprentices:_ Pinepaw_(light tom with patches of brown)_ Milkpaw _(Cream she-cat)_

_Kits:_ None yet

* * *

**_Cats of MarshClan_**

_Leader:_Leekstar _(Cream she-cat with darker points and striking green eyes)_

_Deputy:_Turtlefur _(Tortoiseshell she-cat)_

_Medicine Cat: _Mudwhisker _(Dusty brown tom) _

_Warriors:_Finchclaw _(Golden she-cat)_

Rubythroat _(White tom with a ginger patch on throat and on rump) _

Talltree _(Spotted brown tabby she-cat)_

Swampfur _(Brown tabby tom)_

Reedstripe _(Dark brown tom with barely distinguishable darker stripes)_

_Apprentices: _Hailpaw _(White and gray spotted tom)_

Tumblepaw _(Tri-color she-cat)_

* * *

_**Cats of WoodClan**_

_Leader:_Gorsestar _(Tortoise shell tom)_

_Deputy: _Foxtail _(Long-haired Ginger tom)_

_Medicine Cat: _Glowheart _(Golden Tawny Tom)_

_Warriors:_Doveheart _(pale gray she-cat)_

Nettlefang _(Black and white patched tom)_

Snaketail _(Brown tabby she-cat)_

Mourningheart _(long-haired ashy gray she-cat)_

Burwhisker _(Brown tabby and white she-cat)_

_Apprentices: _Quailpaw _(Gray and white patched tom)_

* * *

**_Cats of HillsClan_**

_Leader:_Longstar _(Long-haired tabby tom with white chest and paws)_

_Deputy:_Stellarpelt _(Blueish she-cat with darker tabby stripes)_

_Medicine Cat:_Sunflake _(Goldish she-cat)_

_Warriors:_Hummingwing _(Silver tabby tom)_

Nightweed _(Long-haired Black tom)_

Tallpeak _(Gray and white patched tom)_

Warmpelt _(Ginger she-cat)_

Dappledfoot _(Spotted brown tabby she-cat)_

Fawnshadow _(Cream she cat with darker points)_

_Apprentices: _Mountainpaw _(Long-haired Ashy gray tom) _

Stripepaw _(Ginger tabby she-cat)_

Beetlepaw _(Tri-color tom)_


	2. Chapter 1: A Ghostly Appearance

Chapter 1 

The half moon shines down upon the meadows, illuminating the shiny leaves from the trees than encircle the Grassclan camp. A barrier of thorny bushes surrounds the camp, though to the untrained eye it would be just a clump of vegetation upon the vast meadows. Only the gentle breeze can be heard rustling the tall grass. The colors of fall are all around, from the denser forest in the north to the bleak marshes to the south.

Suddenly the natural silence is broken by the sound of paw steps and dragging. Two Grassclan warriors, a black tom and a silver tom appear through the camp entrance, dragging and kicking a pale cat with barely distinguishable patches of beige, gray and brown.

There were several cats in the camp, some eating, some sharing tongues. As the warriors entered, several more cats poked their heads out of the dens the lined the camp. All the cats turned to look at them.

"Where is Barkstar?" Said the black tom, "Go fetch him!"

"What is it?" Said a smooth, pure chocolate tom, appearing out of a den.

"Look what we found." Hissed the silver tom, pointing at the foreign cat. The cat was lying down, paws tucked, glancing about with no emotion showing on his face.

"Hmmm… Icetail, Shadedpelt, bring him to deadtrunk." He commanded the two warriors, and then he dashed towards dead trunk, a tall stump on the east side of the camp. Raising his voice, he called, "May all warriors old enough to catch their own food meet beneath deadtrunk!"

The pale cat stood without being told by the two warriors by his side and allowed them to lead him. The clan moved out of the way as he walked towards deadtrunk. Icetail and Shadedpelt didn't leave his side. All the other cats surrounded them, whispering and hissing with disgust.

"Tell me, Icetail, where you found this trespasser." Said Barkstar, glancing down at them.

"To the south, near the Marshclan border." Icetail said.

"But he doesn't smell of Marshclan." Added Shadedpelt.

The pale cat sat straight, looking straight ahead at the stump, not reacting to them.

"Then you are not Marshclan?" Asked Barkstar, addressing the motionless cat.

After a pause, the cat looked up and stared at Barkstar. "No I am not. I do not belong to any clan… or at least not anymore." Barkstar opened his mouth to speak, but the cat continued, "I came from the west, and long ago I lived there with a tribe. Not anymore." His pale gray eyes stared at Barkstar, though not in a defying manner, nor was he passive.

"What is your name?" asked Barkstar.

"Face of a Ghost, but to follow your naming style, I shall be called Ghostface." He said, not flinching as sniggers and hisses rippled through the crowd.

"What a fitting name!" Hissed one of the younger apprentices. The other apprentices muffled their laughter, but a sharp glance from Barkstar silenced them.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Barkstar said after the cats had quieted.

"He was found eating a rabbit and sitting on the grave of the former Highstar!" Cried out Shadedpelt angrily, his tail lashing out angrily.

The crowd let out an angry his and before Barkstar or Ghostface could reply, a tabby female with no tail stepped forward and cried, "Kill him!" All the cats roared with approval, meowing and hissing.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Barkstar. "Is this anyway to behave? Mottledsong," He said, turning to the she-cat who had cried out, "You haven't even heard him out. I know the death of Highstar is tragic, and we are all still grieving… but… we mustn't let our emotions cloud our judgment. How was Ghostface to know what he was sitting on?" He glared at the cats, Mottledsong nodded respectfully and mrrowed an apology, then sat back down.

"But…" Came the voice of Ghostface, who hadn't moved at all during the uproar. "I did know that it was the grave of Highstar." He looked around for the first time since he had sat down and continued quickly, "I had come to pay my respects. The mouse was an offering."

"What?" Said Barkstar, standing up on his perch, "How would you know Highstar, and how would you know he had died, and how would you know where he was buried?"

"Do you know how Highstar came to be here?" asked Ghostface.

"Answer the question!" Hissed Icetail, but Barkstar quieted him.

"Highstar was here long before I was born." Said Barkstar.

"And where did he come from?" asked Ghostface.

An old, frail elder stepped forward, her tabby muzzle was grayed. "Highstar came here as a young lad, not but 12 moons old. He was found wandering."

"Exactly!" Said Ghostface standing up, "Highstar was once Highest Sparrow on the Wind. He came from my tribe, and as the legend goes, he was swept away in a stream, one of the streams that flows through the marsh."

"You have no proof!" hissed Mottledsong, "And besides, what does it matter if it is Highest Thing on a Whatever, why should you care?"

"Because Clan of Stars has spoken to me! My clan is dead and gone, and the Clan of Stars pointed me here and told me of Highstar. They told me of his life. They said he was a great warrior. They said he was a great leader…" Ghostface looked down, his voice choked with emotion, "They told me he was a great father. I would not know though, I never knew his touch. He was my grandfather, but he was gone before my father was born."

"Lies!" Hissed Mottledsong, leaping forward, eyes blazing, "He was my grandfather, and he never spoke of any of this."

Ignoring her, Ghostface looked up to Barkstar and said, "I will tell you what the Clan of Stars has told me, and then you will see if I am lying." Barkstar nodded. The elder had slipped back and was comforting Mottledsong. Taking a deep breath, Ghostface continued, "The Clan of Stars told me all about Highstar. They told me how he won the battle over the boulder land. And how he became leader at only 2 years."

"Why did he never speak of where he came from, then?" Asked Mottledsong.

"Because… he was ashamed. At our clan, he was medicine cat. So he left when he knew he was expecting kits. But no one except for my grandmother and me and my father had known whose kits they were. Everyone thought he had gotten lost and just never come home."

"Lies!" Cried out Mottledsong again. "Highstar would never do this, you know nothing!" The rest of the cats were silent, staring, contemplating, or just looking around in confusion.

"Clan of Stars spoke to me, and that is what I heard. They told me this is where my fate lies, because my tribe is gone." Ghostface looked at Mottledsong, and then turned to Barkstar.

Barkstar thought for a second, and then said, "I will decide by dusk tomorrow. Perhaps Starclan will speak to me."


	3. Chapter 2: Highstar's visit

Chapter 2 

All of the cats watched as Barkstar leapt down and slipped into his den. After a brief pause, all the cats stood up and went back to their dens in huddled, whispering groups. When everyone had gone, Icetail and Shadedpelt led Ghostface towards a small, unkempt den that looked as if it hadn't been used or cleaned in several moons. Icetail left and returned with two other cats, a white and black patched she-cat and a smallish ginger tom.

"Take this shift, Shrubfoot and Woodpaw, then go fetch two others at dawn." The cats nodded. Ghostface ignored them and curled up.

Shrubfoot turned towards him and asked, "Do you have any cuts or wounds? I'm the medicine cat."

"Well, actually, I've got a tick the size of a mouse on my back." Ghostface said, glad for her kindness.

"Woodpaw, go fetch the mouse bile." Shrubfoot told the young apprentice as she leaned over to inspect his back.

"Ew… but, but, I'm supposed to be helping you guard. I can't leave my post." The young apprentice said, puffing out his chest.

"Just go get it, I don't think he'll run away." Shrubfoot said firmly, glaring at Woodpaw until he turned and walked towards Shrubfoots den, which was near Barkstar's. "Ugh, this tick is huge!"

"I told you so." Ghostface said. Woodpaw returned and Shrubfoot removed the tick with the vile liquid.

"You know, you've created quite a commotion here." Said Shrubfoot, scrubbing her paws in the sand of the den. Ghostface just nodded.

Barkstar paced his den, his mind filled with confusion. He felt as if Ghostface wasn't lying, how could anyone make something like that up? What would the clan think if he let the cat join their clan? What would the clan think if he killed him, or banished him? The troubled cat collapsed in the farthest back corner of his den.

Suddenly the voice of his deputy floated into the den, "Barkstar?"

"Come in, Shadedpelt." Barkstar said. Shadedpelt obeyed and slid into the den, appearing from the bushes that lined the entrance.

"The prisoner is in the old sick den, Woodpaw and Shrubfoot are guarding. Shadedpelt reported. When Barkstar didn't say anything, he sat still. After a minute or two, Barkstar looked at his deputy and then asked, "What do you think of all this Shadedpelt?"

Shadedpelt looked unsure, then said, "I don't know. He's a total and complete stranger, but how would he know of Highstar? Was he spying on us?"

"I don't think he could've been spying on us, we would have smelled him." Barkstar said, a distant look on his face. "Would you say he is telling the truth?"

"I don't know, Barkstar. But… perhaps you should sleep and maybe Starclan will reveal something." Shadedpelt said tentatively.

"I can't sleep though." Barkstar said, continuing to stare off into the distance.

"Shall I get some herbs from Shrubfoot?" The black tom suggested.

"Yes… Go get some herbs." Shadedpelt nodded and padded out of the den.

The brown cat closed his eyes for a moment and whispered, _"Starclan, are you watching up there and laughing?"_

The deputy returned with a mouthful of herbs. Dropping it in front of Barkstar. "Here, some poppy and a little chamomile."

Barkstar nodded and said, "Thank you, Shadedpelt, you may go." When the deputy left, Barkstar ate the mixture and was soon asleep.

_Barkstar opened his eyes and he was still in his den. The bold scent of a familiar cat tickled his nose and he turned. There, lying by the den entrance was Highstar. His silver gray fur shone as if under the moon light, but there was no opening of light anywhere in the den._

"_Highstar! I've missed you. We all miss you." Barkstar exclaimed, but Highstar shook his head._

"_I am not here to talk of me. I am here to talk of Face of a Ghost." He said with a neutral tone._

_Suddenly Barkstar remembered all of his duties. "Yes, this troubles me. I don't know what to do. Can you help me?" _

"_All I can say is that he speaks from his heart. I have talked to him."_

"_So you are from his tribe? You are his kin?"_

"_No more. I must go." Highstar stood up and stepped out of the den. Barkstar stood to follow, but he found that he couldn't, it was as if he was glued to the sand floor. Suddenly another cat stepped in. It was a pale gray tom that Barkstar did not know._

"_Hello, Barkstar. I am Darkest Corner of a Cave." He said, his voice was deep and sad sounding._

"_Who are you?" Barkstar asked, in awe of this strange character._

"_I am the leader of the former Tribe of Stones. One of your greatest leaders came from our tribe. Now we send you another. Do you deny our gift?" Before Barkstar had time to reply, he had left the den also. _

_Sighing, Barkstar closed his eyes and laid his head down._

"Barkstar! Wake up! It's nearing dusk!" Said Icetail, dropping a plump mouse in front of him, "Here, eat."

Barkstar leapt up and said, "Fur balls and mouse brains! Why wasn't I awaken earlier?"

"We tried, you sort of hissed at us in your sleep…" Icetail said, taking a step back. He pointed to the mouse in front of him, "You should eat."

"Oh. No matter then. Call the cats to deadtrunk. I'll be out soon then." Barkstar said. He smoothed down most of his ruffled fur, and then gulped down the mouse hungrily. He finished and then stepped out of his den and padded towards deadtrunk.


	4. Chapter 3: Barkstar's Decision

Chapter 3 

Ghostface woke up. Cats were leaving their dens and padding over towards deadtrunk. Standing up and stretching, Ghostface glanced at his guards. Shrubfoot and Woodpaw had been replaced with a pure white tom with striking green eyes and a tri-colored she-cat apprentice.

The apprentice turned and, seeing that Ghostface was awake, asked the tom, "Shall we take him over to deadtrunk now, Coldpelt?"

"Hmm, I suppose so, Rosepaw." Said Coldpelt. The white tom turned to Ghostface, "Come on."

Ghostface nodded and followed them towards deadtrunk. The cats stared at him as he passed. Some cats had expressions of anger and others of curiosity. As he passed Mottledsong, he heard her hiss under her breath. Ignoring the crowded cats, he sat down where he had the night before. The sun was low to the west, casting tall shadows and the sky was patchy with dark clouds.

Barkstar emerged from his den and paused, gazing at the assembled cats. After a moment, he leapt up onto deadtrunk.

"Cats of Grassclan." Barkstar said, gazing at all the faces, "We have before us a cat that belongs neither to Woodclan, or Marshclan or Hillsclan. He has come to us, in search of his destiny, as instructed by, as he says by the Clan of Stars. We have three choices. Chase him off, but would he not just return? Kill him, but is this the mercy Starclan has bestowed upon us? Or…"

Ghostface dug his claws into the earth as he waited.

"Let him stay here as a clan member." A couple of whispers floated up from the crowd, but otherwise the crowd was still.

"I believe that Starclan wishes for him to stay in our clan, so, he will stay." Barkstar said.

Ghostface blinked in surprise and then glanced around. All the cats started whispering furiously. Shadedpelt spoke up, "But… Surely… He knows nothing of our clan ways; he doesn't know our warrior code. He is a stranger, he doesn't know our territory." Meows of agreement rose up.

"You have a point, my wise deputy. Therefore, Ghostface will not be left alone without a cat by his side until he has learned all of this." Pausing, the brown leader gazed around. "Stormysky, could you…?"

"I've got kits, Barkstar." The blue queen said.

"Oh, yes. Then Mossclaw, you shall show him." Barkstar said. Ghostface turned to see who Mossclaw was. He was a sturdy looking tortoiseshell tom. Mossclaw glanced around, and then nodded. He didn't look upset, but neither did he look happy by his new responsibility.

"Alright then, who has got dusk patrol?" Barkstar asked, leaping down from the stump.

"Me, Mottledsong and Thunderpaw." Said Mossclaw.

"Great, take Ghostface." Barkstar said, and then padded off with a group of elders to the elders den.

The other cats left also until only the cats scheduled for the dusk patrol were left. Ghostface stared at all the cats, sort of stunned that he was to be a Grassclan cat. Shaking his head, he turned to memorize the faces. Thunderpaw was a blue she-cat apprentice. She sat beside Mottledsong, looking excited to be going on a patrol.

"Come on, Thunderpaw." Mottledsong said, ignoring Ghostface and Mossclaw. Thunderpaw bounced after Mottledsong.

Ghostface followed after with Mossclaw bringing up the rear. Mottledsong ran fast, leading a breakneck pace. They leapt out of the entrance and onto the narrow dusty path that had been made by several generations of paws. They headed north, and then east. Ghostface wondered how they kept watched over their territory if they couldn't even see over the tall grass.

His question was suddenly answered when Mottledsong stopped suddenly. Ghostface let out a yowl as he collided with the blue pelted apprentice in front of him. Mossclaw leapt to the side, neatly avoiding the collision.

Mottledsong hissed at Ghostface in annoyance and helped Thunderpaw up. Licking some of the dust off of Thunderpaw's head, the spotted and striped brown tabby said, "Climb the look out post and tell me what you see, okay?"

"Okay." Thunderpaw said. Ghostface realized that Mottledsong was Thunderpaws mentor. Thunderpaw disappeared into the grass and then reappeared on top of a boulder that was hidden to the casual eye.

"We have look out posts along the trail and throughout our territory." Mossclaw told Ghostface. "Otherwise we would practically be blind. They are anything from boulders to old stumps to mounds of earth."

"All's clear!" Chirped Thunderpaw. The apprentice leapt down from the boulder.

"Good job!" Mottledsong praised. She turned and ran down the trail again.

Suddenly it started to rain. It wasn't pouring, it was just a drizzle, but Ghostface knew that he would be soaked by the time they returned. When they stopped again, Mossclaw said, "Mottledsong, I think we should turn. We shouldn't cross the stream when it's raining. Especially since the storm is coming from the north, so the stream will already be full. It's dangerous. And we have an apprentice with us."

"Hillsclan has been after boulder rock lately. We need to check it." Mottledsong said.

"Then we should send Thunderpaw and Ghostface back." Mossclaw suggested. Suddenly a loud rumble came from the sky and the rain began to come down harder.

"Leave Ghostface with my apprentice? No!" Mottledsong said angrily.

"Then you take Thunderpaw and Ghostface back." Mossclaw said, starting to get impatient.

The water was starting to seep into Ghostface's fur. He let out a shiver and said, "No, it's fine, I can finish the patrol."

"Can you go on, Thunderpaw?" Mottledsong asked. The apprentice shook her fur and then nodded.

"There, now let's stop wasting time." Mottledsong said. Before Mossclaw could argue, she had turned and was dashing down the muddy trail. They all followed. The rain stung Ghostface's eyes. He fell several times and soon his sides were plastered with mud. Soon they slowed to a jog. It was completely dark outside by now and the clouds hid the moon.

Mottledsong stopped completely and Ghostface looked down. The 'stream' looked more like a river. There was no way to cross.

"It's burst it's banks. The crossing stones are flooded over. There's no way to cross." Shouted Mossclaw shouted above the rain and the roar of the rushing water.

"Let's follow the bank until we hit the southern path!" Mottledsong shouted back. Soon they were dashing off again. Ghostface squinted his eyes, trying to block out the rain. The grassy bank was slippery and it was hard to not slip. A flash of lightning illuminated the path for a minute and with a jolt, Ghostface realized that he was following Mottledsong, not Thunderpaw.

"Where's Thunderpaw?!" Ghostface shouted, stopping and looking around.

Mottledsong whipped around, fear showing in her eyes. Another bolt of lightning illuminated the bank again and suddenly Mossclaw shouted, "There, by the bank! She's barely hanging on!"


	5. Chapter 4: Swept Down the Stream

Chapter 4 

Mottledsong yowled and slid down the bank towards Thunderpaw. Ghostface followed, but then he heard Mottledsong yowl again and as a third bolt of lightning flashed, he saw that they were gone from the spot where Thunderpaw was just moments before.

"They're in the water!" Mossclaw said. Without thinking, Ghostface leapt into the rushing stream. Kicking fiercely, he slowly headed towards the two cats. The pale cat heard Mossclaw yowl and splash into the water. Trying to keep his head above the water, Ghostface gasped and kicked. Mossclaw managed to get beside him and together they paddled awkwardly. Water filled their ears and soaked them to the skin. They were continually coughing out mouthfuls of water. Ghostface tried to block out the booming thunder, stinging rain and chilly water that seemed to seep into his veins, freezing his muscles. Instead he focused on trying to rescue the two cats. Every second they were all being swept farther and farther downstream, yet the cats continued to stay out of their grasp. Suddenly a small thought entered his head. Why is he trying to rescue them? They had done nothing to help him. Mottledsong had resented him. Why should he risk his life for them?

"Kick, Ghostface, kick! We're almost there…" Mossclaw shouted, pulling Ghostface from his thoughts. The pale tom obeyed.

Slowly, painstakingly slowly they neared. Mottledsong had Thunderpaw in her paws, but the apprentice was starting to slip. When they were within inches, Ghostface and Mossclaw lunged. Mossclaw snagged the apprentice just as it fell out of Mottledsong's paws. Ghostface hesitated for a split second, remembering her angry comments at the clan meeting. But hadn't she said that her grandsire was Highstar, too? Didn't that make them kin?

Suddenly a flash of lightning came again and he saw the look of terror and desperation upon her face. He grabbed the she-cat by the scruff and began to kick towards the bank. Using his tail as a kind of a rudder, he propelled them towards the bank and suddenly he realized why she had had more trouble swimming with Thunderpaw: it was because she had no tail, only a stub was there. Ghostface's legs were burning from all the effort and his neck was starting to hurt from holding up Mottledsong. Suddenly he hit some ground under his paws. Using it as traction, he walked towards the bank. When he made it he dragged Mottledsong up and glanced around for Mossclaw. The tortoise shell tom was about 100 tail-lengths away, carrying Thunderpaw onto the bank.

"MOSSCLAW!" Shouted Ghostface. The tom looked up and ran over, half carrying, half dragging the apprentice across the rain soaked grass.

Ghostface turned his attention to Mottledsong. She was barely breathing. Placing his paws over her side he pushed down once, twice, thrice. Suddenly Mottledsong fell into a violent fit of coughing. Mossclaw lay the apprentice beside her mentor and did the same.

"Are you alright?" Mossclaw asked Ghostface, squinting through the still-pounding rain.

"Fine, how about you?" Ghostface replied.

"Never better. Actually, I lied, I remember when I was not yet an apprentice and I got green cough." Mossclaw said, his face totally serious. It took Ghostface a moment to realize that Mossclaw was joking.

"Glad to see you're alright." Mottledsong wheezed, sitting up.

Thunderpaw sat up slowly. "Th-th-thank you Mossclaw, for saving me. And you too Ghostface. Where… Where are we?" She said, her voice was weak and shaky.

Mossclaw nodded his 'you're welcome' and looked around. "I'm not sure, but I think we might be in the middle of Marshclan territory." He turned towards Mottledsong, "I'm pretty sure though that we are definitely past the southern path."

Mottledsong ignored him and shook her fur. "We've got to get back soon, anyone of us could catch a cough or a fever."

Ghostface looked around and shook his head; "We can't make it back tonight. Especially in this weather. I think we're just going to have to find shelter."

"What do you know?" Mottledsong spat.

"Mottledsong! He just rescued you and you're going to treat him like that!" Mossclaw hissed.

Mottledsong glared at Mossclaw, then stood up. "Let's at least head upstream. Maybe we'll find a small cave or something."

Ghostface stood and followed her, feeling confused. Why wouldn't she thank him, now she seemed to hate him even more. They were, apparently, related.

"Don't mind her." Mossclaw said, padding up beside Ghostface, "She's embarrassed that she fell into the river, and even more embarrassed that she was rescued by you, especially since she was hostile towards you during our clan meeting.

Ghostface looked away for a moment, then said, "I guess."

"Listen, don't worry, you'll be fine. You're just new. Our clan hasn't had anyone outside of our clan come in since… well probably since Rabbittail, the brownish tabby elder. I heard she came from the Hillsclan."

Ghostface remembered seeing a brown tabby elder with no tail and nodded. Mottledsong was far ahead of them, padding side by side with Thunderpaw. "I… I just don't understand why she's so upset by me."

"Well… you said that Highstar is your grandfather, right?" Mossclaw said in a hushed tone. Ghostface nodded. Mossclaw continued, "Well… He was her grandfather too, and practically her father, because her parents died of green cough when she was but a kit. She knew Highstar better than anyone else. And now everyone will remember you as the grandkit of Highstar."

"At least she got to know Highstar personally. I only saw him once. In my dream…" Ghostface said bitterly.

"Hurry up, turtle legs!" Shouted Mottledsong from ahead, "I found a badger den!" The two cats tiredly dashed over to them. There was a wide entrance that, even with the sheeting rain, reeked of badger, but it seemed stale.

They were all too tired to be suspicious, though, so Mottledsong slipped in, followed by Thunderpaw, Mossclaw and finally Ghostface. The long tunnel opened into a wide den area. It was warm and dry and, except for the stench of badger, was very comfortable. All the cats sat down wordlessly and began sharing tongues. Mottledsong shared with Thunderpaw and Mossclaw shared with Ghostface. The rhythmic feel of tongue over fur made them drowsy. When they were all warm and dry, they laid down. As soon as Ghostface's head hit the sand, he was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: RunIn with Marshclan

Chapter 5 

"Wake up!" Mossclaw's voice rang out in the den. "It's got to be around sunhigh!"

Mottledsong and Ghostface stood and stretched. Thunderpaw remained laying down. "Come on, Thunderpaw, you can't sleep forever." Mossclaw said, padding over and placing his paw on her side.

The apprentice groaned and coughed, "I don't feel so good…" Mossclaw felt her face and pads.

"You're burning up, Thunderpaw." Mossclaw said. Mottledsong padded over and inspected her apprentice.

"Can you walk?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. Ghostface stepped closer. Her eyes and nose were running.

She let out a dry cough again and pulled herself up slowly. "Yeah. I'm just… really hungry." When she said this, Ghostface's stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten since before he had been captured.

"Yeah, me too. Perhaps we should hunt first." Ghostface said.

Mossclaw nodded and said, "But one of us should stay with Thunderpaw."

"I will." Mottledsong said. She remained crouched over her apprentice as the two toms padded out of the badger den. Ghostface squinted. It was still raining, but it had slowed to a drizzle. The sky was gray with clouds and they seemed to be in the middle of swampy marsh. Reeds spread about everywhere and puddles seemed unavoidable.

"The stream seems to have gone down a bit." Said Mossclaw, gazing down. It was still flooded, but it did seem to have receded a bit.

The soaked ground buried most scents of prey. Ghostface padded into the reeds that clustered on a small rise of ground, where most of the water seems to not have reached. He heard Mossclaw pad off. Ghostface paused, listening for any sign of prey. A gentle wind blew, rustling the reeds, but it carried no scent with it.

Suddenly he heard something that wasn't the wind. A strange rustling and digging. Lowering himself into a crouch, the pale cat slowly eased himself deeper into the tall reeds towards the sound. Directly in front of him he saw a flash of gray fur. He paused, perking his ears forward and heard a tiny heart thumping. Slowly, slowly he crept forward towards it and then, with a swift and forceful pounce he killed it. Dropping it on the ground, he saw that it was a vole, small but plump. Burying it in the dead grass, he went off to hunt some more.

After awhile he returned to the badger den with another vole and a mouse. Mossclaw was already back. He had managed to catch two small fish.

Thunderpaw was lying upright, nibbling the fish. Mottledsong was just finishing the last of her fish. Dropping his catch, Ghostface selected a vole and began to eat.

"The clan will be worried by now." Mossclaw said, "And a Marshclan patrol is bound to come by soon."

"Yes, we should leave soon." Mottledsong said.

"I haven't smelled any cats here, but the rain may have washed the scent away." Ghostface said.

"Can you get up?" Mottledsong said to her apprentice.

"Yeah." Thunderpaw slowly stood. Her legs were slightly shaky. Mottledsong rushed to her side and let her lean on her. "Come on, the sooner we get back, the sooner you can see Shrubfoot."

"But I don't need a medicine cat, I'm just tired is all." Thunderpaw said. Mottledsong just nodded and licked the top of her apprentices head. Together they padded out of the den, followed by Ghostface and Mossclaw. Though the sun was hidden, they knew it was just past sunhigh. Ghostface let out a sigh, knowing it would take them the rest of the day, if not into tomorrow to get back.

They all walked briskly, taking turns to scout ahead and help Thunderpaw, who stumbled along feebly. The blue-coated apprentice didn't complain at all.

When the sky darkened, the breeze brought with it a familiar scent. "Grassclan! I can smell it! We must not be far!" Thunderpaw called out excitedly, almost tripping as she lifted her head to catch the scent on the breeze.

They all dashed forwards excitedly, the adrenaline giving them energy that they seemed to not have throughout the whole day. The scent seemed to grow stronger and stronger. Ghostface pounded onward, at the lead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the reeds and grass in around him rustle. He blinked and slowed slightly.

Suddenly two cats leapt out of the vegetation, hissing and blocking the path. Ghostface yowled in surprise and skidded to a halt. Mossclaw and Mottledsong stopped besides him and he felt Thunderpaw slide in behind him.

"Look what we have hear." Hissed the spotted brown she-cat. "Little lost GrassClan kits."

Mossclaw narrowed his eyes and stood up, "Talltree. Let us through."

Ignoring him, Talltree stepped forward, staring at Ghostface. The pale, patched tom wrinkled his nose as he smelled for the first time the musty smell of Marshclan.

"I don't recognize this one. What do you think Rubythroat? What is he? A loner? Is GrassClan clan taking in loners?" Talltree said, referring to the ginger and white tom beside her.

Rubythroat nodded and said, "You're right, Talltree, I don't recognize him either. How… _pathetic_ of poor old Grassclan."

"I'm not a loner and GrassClan is not pathetic. Now just let us through and we'll be on our way. We got swept down the stream during the storm." Ghostface said, his fur beginning to bristle. He felt Mottledsong beside him stiffen and he heard her claws raking the soil.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You're on our territory. You're our prisoners." Rubythroat said, glaring at them.

All around them the reeds began to rustle, and three more warriors stepped out.

Mottledsong looked around and then let out an angry hiss, lowering her head and lashing her tail. "Don't make me turn the rest of your coat ruby."

"Mottledsong, don't--" Began Mossclaw, trying to calm her before she started a full out battle.

"Was that a threat?" The tom said, a snarl playing on his lips.

"No, it was a promise." Suddenly in an explosion of anger, Mottledsong leapt at Rubythroat. At that all of the cats began to attack each other madly. Hisses and yowls were heard and coats of all colors clashed as they rammed and scratched, bit and kicked. Ghostface's heart began to beat wildly as his mind raced with worry. Could this ragged, tired and lost group hold off these warriors?

Ghostface hardly had time to think about the odds that weighed against them. He hissed as a golden she-cat pounced on him, her claws were digging into his back and he felt her teeth in his shoulder. Twisting around, he managed to rake her side. He spotted Thunderpaw wrestling with a much larger brown tabby tom. Angrily he dislodged his attacker and bound over to the apprentice.

He shot forward, claws extended, and barreled into the cat, knocking him down. Pinning him, he sank his teeth into his neck. The cat yowled and writhed beneath him and with his back legs, threw Ghostface off.

The pale colored tom turned and looked around. The Marshclan warriors were slowly pushing the smaller troop together, surrounding them. They were losing and he saw that Mossclaw and Mottledsong were dead tired and their movements were slow. Thunderpaw was backed against a thick thorny shrub, hissing and swiping at a dark brown tom with darker stripes.

Letting out a mighty yowl, Ghostface ran towards Mossclaw and Mottledsong. "You have to get back to the clan! Get help! I'll watch Thunderpaw!" He shouted. They would all get injured or killed if they continued, and Thunderpaw didn't have the strength to run away. He slashed Talltree's face as she tried to intercept him. She let out a low hiss and backed off, rubbing her face with her front legs.

"Alright." Mossclaw said after a brief pause. "Come on, Mottledsong, They'll be fine." Mossclaw muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like, "I hope."

"I can't leave Thunderpaw!" Mottledsong said, planting her legs into the soggy ground.

"This is our only chance, Mottledsong!" Mossclaw said, his voice full of pleading. The she-cat nodded, knowing this was the truth. She gazed back at her apprentice as they dashed off past Talltree, who was still nursing her face. The brown tabby tom from Marshclan yowled and gave chase and all three cats disappeared in the brush.

Ghostface backed up until he was beside Thunderpaw. The apprentice glanced at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"They left us!" She cried.

"Ssshhhhh, they just went to get help. They'll be back." Ghostface said, crouching down as the four cats surrounded them.

Ghostface pressed his bleeding pelt against Thunderpaws. She was panting heavily and her face was plastered with terror.

'What now?' Wondered Ghostface.


	7. Chapter 6: Return to Grassclan

Chapter 6 

It was dark by now as the cats hissed angrily around them. Their eyes glinted in the night, flashing yellow.

"Let's rip them to shreds and leave them for the crows!" said Talltree, hissing and wiping the blood out of her eyes that dripped from her face.

"Talltree! You know what that would cause." Said the dark brown tom with dark stripes in a warning tone. "We can't afford a war with Grassclan right now."

"Reedstripe is right. We should just take them back to camp as prisoners." Said the golden she-cat.

"And show them where our camp is?" said Rubythroat angrily, "We can't do that, Finchclaw."

"Let's chase them out of our territory." Reedstripe said, glaring at Ghostface and Thunderpaw.

"If we could run we would've already." Ghostface said, lashing his tail. Beside him, he felt the apprentice shake. "We need a medicine cat. Thunderpaw is sick. I'm telling you, we got swept down the stream last night!"

"Why should we help you, after you just slashed Talltree in the face?" Reedstripe said, continuing his angry glare.

"She was about to murder us!"

"You attacked first!"

"You could've just let us leave your territory, but you didn't quite have that in mind, now did you?"

"You didn't exactly explain yourself!"

"That's enough!" said Finchclaw loudly, snapping the toms out of their argument, "It was a poorly handled situation, but this apprentice is sick. The least we can do is get Mudwhisker and Leekstar here, and then escort them back to their territory."

"Alright." Reedstripe said reluctantly, "I'll go get them." He turned and ran down a trail, disappearing in the dark of night behind a clump of reeds and bushes.

After a moment, Rubythroat asked, "What's your name, loner?"

"I'm not a loner." Ghostface said, digging his claws into the earth. "I'm part of Grassclan now. My name is Ghostface."

"Ghostface?" Rubythroat said, a chuckle entering his throat. Finchclaw and Talltree snickered.

"Do you have a problem with my name?"

"You aren't from around here are you? Did you come from the two-leg place to the west? Or perhaps the farms to the north of Grassclan?"

"I'm Grassclan now--" Said Ghostface through clenched teeth, but he was interrupted by Reedstripe who returned with two more cats. A break in the clouds let some of the moon's light to shine down, allowing Ghostface to see the new cats more clearly. One was a dusty brown tom carrying some strong smelling herbs in a leaf and the other was a fierce looking she-cat with striking green eyes and a cream pelt with dark points.

"Leekstar, Mudwhisker." Said Talltree, "These are the Grassclan cats. The apprentice is sick."

Immediately the dusty brown medicine cat went to work. Thunderpaw opened her mouth for him and let him inspect her and her injuries.

Leekstar stepped forward and addressed Ghostface, "Who are you, and how did you come onto my territory?"

"I'm Ghostface. We got swept down the stream last night and were trying to get home, but then we were attacked. Now Thunderpaw is even weaker."

"As I said before," Finchclaw said pointedly, flashing a glare at Ghostface, "It was a poorly handled situation on both parts. I suggested that we treat the apprentice and then send them back to their territory."

"Yes. Where are the other two cats?" Leekstar said inquiringly.

"They left and went back to Grassclan. Swampfur chased after them."

"And there were no serious injuries?"

"Talltree got scratched in the face, but there's nothing that can't be forgiven."

"Good. Finchclaw, Mudwhisker and I will escort you back to your camp." Leekstar said to Ghostface.

Ghostface nodded and turned back to Thunderpaw, who was nibbling some leaves while Mudwhisker smeared a clay poultice on some of her scratches.

"There, she's eating a catnip mixture to help stop her cough and prevent it from furthering, and this marigold poultice is to prevent infection because it would be hard for her to fight one off when she's so weak. Make sure to tell your medicine cat that." Mudwhisker said, cleaning his paws in the grass.

"Are you fit to walk?" Ghostface asked her.

"Yeah." Thunderpaw stood.

Rubythroat, Reedstripe and Talltree turned and padded back to their territory. Leekstar took the lead and headed towards the Grassclan border. Ghostface walked beside Thunderpaw, supporting her, with Mudwhisker also by her side and Finchclaw taking the rear.

It seemed a slow journey, especially at night. The moon only shone occasionally. After what seemed hours the scent of Grassclan was all around them as the terrain slowly changed from spongy marsh to meadows.

"There, we're now in Grassclan." Leekstar said. A thin orange line appeared to the east, signaling the approach of dawn.

Suddenly off in the distance, they all heard a patrol. Ghostface gave a yowl to let them know where they were. In no time the patrol came crashing towards them. It consisted of Mottledsong, Mossclaw, Barkstar, Shadedpelt and Coldpelt.

"What's going on here?" Barkstar asked, stepping forward. "Were you returning these cats to us?"

"Yes." Leekstar said, stepping forwards to address the Grassclan leader.

"Why did you have them in the first place? Mottledsong and Mossclaw told me that you were about to kill them when they left for help." Barkstar seemed annoyed, but relieved that they were being returned.

"Well we didn't, and here they are. Good-bye Barkstar." The Marshclan cats disappeared without another word.

"Well… I'm extremely curious, but you both look dead on your feet so we'll just head back to camp and you can tell me later." Barkstar said to them sympathetically.

Ghostface nodded gratefully and they all padded back to camp just as the morning sun began to creep higher.


	8. Chapter 7: Talk with Barkstar

Chapter 7 

Ghostface awoke to an empty den. Sunlight poured into the entrance. It was a different den than the one he had stayed in before. It smelled of warriors, at least five of them. He sat up and gazed around. He could hear the cats bustling about outside. It must be past sunhigh. Did he want to go out there? He wasn't sure. He didn't know why, but he felt at fault for all that had happened. Would they blame him for endangering their lives? Would they shun him? The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got. He had just arrived here and this happens. Was he cursed?

Suddenly Mossclaw poked his head in. "Oh, good. You're awake."

"How are you? And Mottledsong and Thunderpaw?" Ghostface asked, remaining seated.

"I'm fine, Mottledsong is fine, and Thunderpaw is with Shrubfoot. She seems really sick. Almost drowning and all that traveling and fighting yesterday really took her down. Shrubfoot says she might also be coming down with greencough." Mossclaw said, looking down.

"Can I visit her?" Ghostface asked, twitching his tail and shuffling his paws in the sand, feeling guilty for the apprentices state. Mossclaw seemed to notice because he padded in and sat by Ghostface.

"It's no ones fault. She'll be fine. If I know Shrubfoot, Thunderpaw will be healed in no time. No one can see her right now because we're not sure if her cough is contagious. And besides, Barkstar wants to see you."

"Me? Why?" Ghostface asked, starting to get nervous.

"Don't ask me." And with that, the tortoise shell warrior stood and walked out.

With a sigh, Ghostface glanced down at his pelt. It was plastered with grayish mud, though it was hard to notice because of the color of his coat. He groomed himself quickly, getting most of the mud out and then stepped out of the den.

A couple of the warriors stared at him as he passed, and some of the elders who sat basking in the sun began muttering amongst themselves. He broke into a hurried jog. When he reached Barkstar's den entrance, he called out, "B-Barkstar?"

Suddenly Mottledsong stepped out of the den and, avoiding his gaze, jogged smoothly past.

"Come in."

Ghostface obeyed and stepped inside. It was a long, warm tunnel with soft sand and moss. At the end on a thick bed of moss was Barkstar. He gazed at him intently, his pure brown coat shining.

"Lay down." Once again, Ghostface obeyed, neatly settling down with his paws tucked. He didn't look directly at the leader. Instead he stared at the rocky walls.

"So, I've been told you saved one of my warriors, then battled bravely and saved one of my apprentices." Barkstar said.

"Oh… No, it was all Mossclaw and Mot--" Ghostface began, but the tom cut him off.

"They both told me you were strong and courageous."

"Oh… Thank you." There was an awkward pause. Ghostface looked down at the sand.

"Why did you come here?" Barkstar asked.

"My clan died off. Clan of Sta— I mean, StarClan spoke to me and told me this is where my destiny lies."

"I know that much already, Ghostface. But tell me what StarClan said to you."

"All they said was that this is where I was meant to be. They saved me from the plague for this. They cleansed me. They took the plague off of my pelt when I shared tongues with Darkest Corner of a Cave in the MoonFalls, so that I would not spread it to others. Then they told me to go."

"Darkest Corner of a Cave?" Barkstar muttered out loud, looking as if he recognized the name.

"Yeah, he was my old leader, who also died of the plague. No one knows how the plague arrived, but just before Darkest Corner of a cave died, he said that StarClan had told him that it was our own fault, we had become complacent, and that… that one of us was to survive and start anew, bringing the tribe lineage with him. Apparently I am that cat."

"What did your clan say about Highstar? Did they consider him just lost… or what?"

"He was just considered lost, but StarClan has spoken to me, and I know the truth. They sent him to this clan."

"But… why GrassClan?" Barkstar said, looking off into the distance.

Ghostface couldn't think of an answer, so he sat in silence while his leader continued to stare, unblinking, lost in thought.

"Perhaps… we are short on warriors... or…" He paused for a minute longer and then, turning his attention back to Ghostface, said, "But I ramble. Thank you for sharing this with me Ghostface. I am glad you are now apart of the clan. Tomorrow is a full moon, so there will be a gathering."

"A what?" Ghostface said.

"Where the four clans of the area, GrassClan, MarshClan, HillsClan and WoodClan gather for one night of peace and talking. It will be held at the peace hills. I want you to come."

Ghostface looked appalled, thinking of how strange this was. Back at his tribe, they never met, for it was only they, The Tribe of Stones and their rival, The Tribe of Wind.

Seeing the look on his face, Barkstar chuckled. "Mossclaw will explain it all to you tomorrow. He is to show you the rest of our territory. And make sure he steers clear of the stream."

Ghostface nodded.

"Thank you Ghostface." With a flick of his tail, he dismissed Ghostface.

Ghostface padded out and gazed out at the camp. There were only a few cats around, and Mossclaw was nowhere to be seen. Feeling awkward and alone, Ghostface laid down in the warm sun. One of the cats, a pretty golden female padded over to him. "Hey, It's Ghostface, right?"

He nodded dumbly. She continued, "Want to come share some fresh kill over there with me and Stormflower?" Again, he nodded and followed her to where a blue queen was laying with her kits, who were in a fierce mock battle.

Finding his voice, he asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Prairieheart, and this is Stormflower." Prairieheart said, smiling and settling down on the ground.

Doing the same, Ghostface said, "Nice to meet you. I haven't met too many cats in this clan yet…"

"Don't worry. You will. Especially when they hear that you dove into the stream and then fought at Marshclan!" Stormflower said.

"Who told you about that?" Ghostface asked, looking down in embarrassment.

"Mottledsong. And Mossclaw. Although he claimed to have carried all of you out of the river at once and then battled all of the Marshclan cats, plus a badger, while you scurried away. Thankfully though, Mottledsong set him straight." The two females began to giggle.

"Mossclaw will say anything to impress anyone!"

"Especially you, Prairieheart!"

"Oh, stop it, Stormflower. He'd try to impress a tick if it were pretty enough."

Ghostface looked away. Suddenly Mossclaw padded into the camp entrance, his ears perked at the sound of his name.

He dashed over to them. "Stormflower, Prairieheart. Are you telling Ghostface _all_ about me?" Mossclaw, although reserved before and serious, was now smiling disarmingly at the two she-cats. Ghostface, for some reason, felt slightly tense. Prairieheart batted her eyelashes and laughed, but Stormflower just shook her head and swatted at Mossclaw.

"Not quite." Ghostface said to the tom, a cautious smile playing on his lips.


	9. Chapter 8: Exploring the Territory

Chapter 8 

The sun was just barely above the horizon when the two toms set out to explore the territory. They headed out, following a trail north. The sky was clear and the air was still. The golden light of dawn glinted off the grass and on the trees that dotted the territory.

"You hungry?" Mossclaw asked, pausing.

"Yeah." Ghostface said.

"Let's stop and hunt for awhile then." The two cats disappeared into the prairie grass.

Ghostface scented lots of prey; sparrows, mice, voles, a mole, and a hare. Focusing his attention on the hare, he crouched, his movements coordinating into a swift yet silent action. It was only about a few tail lengths ahead, nibbling a patch of clover. It was large, almost as big as Ghostface. Carefully he moved in and then pounced. The hare made an attempt to dash away. Ghostface began to chase it, close enough to hear it's heart racing and it's paws scrabbling. Leaping, the tom pinned the hare and killed it with a swift and crushing bite. He dragged his massive catch back to the trail where Mossclaw was.

The tortoise shell looked up, pigeon feathers clinging to his mouth. "Sacred mouse scraps, that's a HUGE hare!"

"You can have some, I couldn't finish by my self." Ghostface laid down and began to tear into the hare.

"So… Tell me about you. What was it like at your old tribe?" Mossclaw asked in between bites.

"It was… different. Much different from here. There were several more cats in my tribe, at least three times as many as here, but there were only two tribes. We didn't have 'gatherings' as you have here. We were fierce rivals."

"Oh, that's right! There's a gathering today!"

"Yeah, Barkstar said I was to go…"

"Already! Interesting. I wonder what he's going to say to the other clans."

The two toms chatted for a long while, talking about Ghostface's old tribe and the customs of the clans.

When the sun had risen higher, a patrol came down the dusty path. "It's almost sunhigh and you guys are over here? Didn't Barkstar said to show him the territory, not tell him about it?" Icetail said.

"I can show him however I want, Icetail." Mossclaw said, standing up and glaring at him.

"Barkstar didn't give you the day off, Mossclaw."

"Hey, stop it." Mottledsong said, looking annoyed. "Leave them be, Icetail."

"Don't want me picking on your kin, Mottledsong?"

The she-cat paused and glared, then jogged passed them all smoothly.

A tall, white warrior stepped forward, "Icetail, do you try and make trouble?"

"No, Coldpelt." The silver warrior said defensively.

"Let's go." Coldpelt said and, with a nod to Mossclaw and Ghostface, padded off after Mottledsong, followed by a tri-colored young apprentice and Icetail.

After a few moments, Ghostface said, "What's up Icetail's rump? And why is Mottledsong so… upset about me being her kin?"

"I don't know, Icetail has been uptight lately. And Mottledsong… I'm not so sure about either." Mossclaw shrugged.

"Oh." Ghostface looked down. It seemed as if two cats already hate him, and his only friend was Mossclaw.

"Come on, let's go." They headed up the path again at a swift jog. Soon they arrived at an eerie field with stones in odd shapes sitting in rows.

"This is the upstone place. I hear it's where the two-legs bury their dead!" Mossclaw said.

"Weird." Ghostface said, looking at the stones. They had odd scratch markings on their sides.

"Yeah, but there are LOADS of rats here and some rabbits, too."

They continued heading north until they reached a field of cows and horses. It smelled strongly of manure. Ghostface wrinkled his nose, glancing nervously at the massive beasts that grazed nonchalantly on the dry grass.

Mossclaw saw the expression on the pale tom's face and laughed. "They won't hurt you. They're kind of dumb. Or, at least the cows are. Rabbittail swears she got chased by a bull though, once. She says she's glad she didn't have a tail or else she would have gotten trampled."

Ghostface chuckled and they headed down the border and crossed the stream, which had gone down. They padded for several more minutes until they reached the western-most border where the boulder rock place was. It was a massive, gray rock that bordered the peace hills. There were some scents of foreign cats on it.

"HillsClan is at it again." Mossclaw said, hissing slightly to himself and leaping up onto one of the ledges of the large, long rock. They scent-marked it, then padded toward the peace hills. There was a slow dip in the ground leading towards the peace hills. In the very center was four, even hills with a dip in the center that could accommodate several cats.

"That's where we'll come tonight, and all the clans will be there." Mossclaw said, gazing down at the impressive lay of land. Ghostface wanted to get closer and examine the hills, but Mossclaw jogged off again. "Let's head back to camp. It's late, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see the Marshclan border again."

Ghostface nodded and followed Mossclaw.


	10. Chapter 9: Full Moon Experience

Chapter 9 

Ghostface pounded after the cats as they headed towards the peace hills. It was dark now, and a small breeze had picked up. Barkstar and Shadedpelt lead the way, followed by Coldpelt, the senior warrior, Mossclaw who ran beside Ghostface, Lichenfur and Mudear, two elders, Prairieheart, Mottledsong and a longhaired ginger apprentice. Shrubfoot and Mottledsong stayed behind to tend to Thunderpaw, who's condition didn't seem to be getting any better. _'Perhaps that's why Mottledsong has been so uptight.'_ Ghostface thought.

They soon reached the peace hills, but they didn't descend yet. Marshclan was already there. The cats waited, tense with excitement, for a signal from Barkstar. After a moment, Barkstar flicked his tail and ran down into the hills.

When they reached the bottom, MarshClan's leader, Leekstar padded over towards Barkstar and they began to talk. The rest of the cats mingled with the Marshclan cats. Ghostface turned to Mossclaw, "Where are the other clans?"

"They'll be here soon." Mossclaw said. Mudwhisker, the Marshclan medicine cat, padded up to the two toms.

"Glad to see you're alright." He said, nodding politely. "How's Thunderpaw?"

"She's okay, Shrubfoot stayed with her at camp." Mossclaw said.

Suddenly Hillsclan and Woodclan both descended towards the hills. Soon the hills, which had been empty, were crowded with cats. There were elders, talking together and laughing about old battles while a few apprentices listened to their tales. The leaders mingled with everyone. Ghostface turned around to say something to Mossclaw, but the tom had disappeared. Ghostface looked around for him, then spotted him with Prairieheart. Chuckling, Ghostface padded around, looking for someone to talk to.

He spotted a group of cats listening to Finchclaw of Marshclan.

"… So we leapt out of the reeds, hissing and blocking their path. We asked them what they were doing there and soon it turned into a full out brawl. Two of their warriors ran off to get help, leaving just a warrior and an apprentice. Hey, there he is now!" Finchclaw said, looking at Ghostface. The cats turned to look at him and he padded over and sat next to them.

"I don't recognize you. What's your name?" Said a pretty cream she-cat with brownish black legs, face, tail and on tips of her ears.

"I'm… new to Grassclan. My name is Ghostface." The tom said, looking down.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm FawnShadow. I'm from Hillsclan."

"Finish the story!" An impatient ginger apprentice cried out.

"Care to finish the story, Ghostface?" Finchclaw asked.

Ghostface looked at the cats nervously, then nodded, "I leapt in front of Thunderpaw to protect her as they cats circled us. They stopped and started arguing over what they were going to do with us, then they decided to go get their leader and medicine cat to treat Thunderpaw."

"Unheard of! Since when did Marshclan have such mercy?" Said a black and white tom that smelled of Woodclan. The cats laughed.

"Then they decided to take us back to Grassclan." Ghostface said.

"How did you get in their territory in the first place?" Fawnshadow asked, looking at him curiously with her hazel eyes.

"We were on a patrol and then the stream was flooded and Thunderpaw fell into it so we had to jump in to save her. We got swept straight in the middle of Marshclan territory."

"Wow!" An apprentice said.

Finchclaw shrugged.

"How brave!" Fawnshadow said, smiling and purring.

Ghostface smiled and then looked at his paws.

Suddenly all the cats sat in the center, the voices quieting to hushed whispers. Looking up, Ghostface saw that each of the leaders were sitting on each of the four hills that surrounded the center, but one of the hills was vacant. The cats looked around in confusion until a long-haired ginger tom with white on the tip of his bottle brush tail padded up.

"I, Foxtail, deputy of WoodClan will speak on behalf of Gorsestar. He couldn't make it due to a sickness." The fierce looking cat said, sitting down with his tail curled around his paws. The crowd began to murmur curiously, and some of the elders began the hiss scornfully amongst themselves.

"No cat but a clan leader can speak for its clan!"

"This is absurd!"

The WoodClan cats didn't move, seeming to ignore the elder's scorn as they watched Foxtail intently.

Foxtail gazed around as if waiting for any of the cats to openly object him, his hawk like eyes swept over the crowd. When no one spoke up, he continued, "It's nothing to worry about. Though it does seem as if something is going around."

"Yes," Said the leader of HillsClan, a long-haired brown tabby with a white chest and paws, "A couple of our apprentices seem to have come down with something too."

Foxtail nodded, "Yes, Longstar, but it doesn't seem contagious. Probably a couple bad mice." A small chuckle went through the crowd. "But over all WoodClan is doing well."

After Foxtail nodded to signal he was finished, Longstar spoke slowly, "Hillsclan is doing well. The storm yesterday flooded the stream, but no one was harmed."

"Yes, our stream did indeed also flood, spreading at least 10 feet wider. No one in our clan seems to have gotten sick. Otherwise prey is fairly plentiful, despite the storm." Leekstar said, not mentioning the battle two days before.

Barkstar nodded and said, "Grassclan also fairs well, as always before leaf-bare hits. A patrol fell into the stream when the storm hit, but they have returned safely. But, our patrols have noticed the scents of HillsClan cats on the boulder rock place, though." The brown tom turned and looked at Longstar, who glared defiantly back.

"If your warriors have been hunting on it, I ask you tell them to stop. It seems you have enough prey, as you stated." Barkstar said, continuing his glare, then he turned back to the rest of the assembled cats. "Oh, yes. And I would like to announce we have a new warrior, Ghostface."

Ghostface looked around nervously, trying to sit up straight as everyone in the clearing turned to look at him. The GrassClan cats mrrowed in cheering, and he saw Fawnshadow, who still sat beside him smile and mrrow, too. The cats looked back at Barkstar, looking for an explanation for the new cat joining the clan, but Barkstar padded down from the hill, ending the gathering. The other leaders paused, then padded down also.

Ghostface turned to Fawnshadow. "See you… at the next gathering, perhaps." The she-cat nodded and padded towards where her clan was grouping.

Mossclaw padded over to Ghostface with Prairieheart by his side. The golden she cat asked, "Who was that?"

"Fawnshadow. She's from Hillsclan."

"Weird how everyone is getting sick, huh?" Mossclaw said, looking around at the emptying hills. "I've never heard of a leader not appearing for a gathering!"

"Come on!" Coldpelt called to them, disappearing into their territory. The three cats headed back to camp; ready to tell the remaining cats the news.


	11. Chapter 10: Runin at Boulder Rock Place

Chapter 10 

As the clan cats entered the camp, Mottledsong and Shrubfoot poked their heads out of the Medicine cat's den. They looked tired, especially Shrubfoot. Stormflower padded out of the nursery, and soon all the cats that had stayed behind were out, waiting eagerly for news.

"Anything new?" Mottledsong meowed as she padded over to the group.

"Not much except a couple of the clans have had a few cats sick lately and they don't know what it is." Shadedpelt said. "How is Thunderpaw?"

"She's getting better. She should break her fever anytime now." Shrubfoot said.

Ghostface stifled a yawn. It had been a long day. Mossclaw yawned as he said, "I'm really… tiiiiiiired." Ghostface nodded and the two toms padded to the warriors den.

Ghostface didn't wake up until long after dawn. Mossclaw was also asleep, curled into a tortoiseshell colored ball. Deciding not to wake him, Ghostface stepped outside. The camp was bustling with cats returning with fresh-kill, and apprentices doing various tasks. Ghostface remembered that Shrubfoot had said that Thunderpaw would break her fever soon. He quickly padded over to the Medicine-cats den and called out cautiously, "Shrubfoot?"

The black and white she-cat poked her head out and said, "Oh, hey Ghostface. Are you here to see Thunderpaw?" Ghostface nodded. Shrubfoot stepped aside and let him in. The den was spacious, even larger than Barkstar's. There were herbs in piles on the sides of the walls, and little herb bundles scattered throughout. In the very back was the shape of Thunderpaw, her blue-gray fur rising and falling gently with each breath.

Lowering her voice, Shrubfoot said, "She's over her fever, she should be back to full strength when she wakes up."

Ghostface padded over and gazed at the apprentice. He didn't have time to say anything before Shrubfoot was ushering him out. "Scoot! Out! She needs her rest and I've got a lot of stuff to do."

Ghostface let out an indignant mew and jogged out. He would have liked to have at least stayed with the apprentice a little bit longer. Suddenly Shadedpelt approached him. "Are you busy?"

"Um… No." Ghostface said.

"Good. Go on a hunting patrol. Anywhere you like, just bring back some fresh-kill." The black tom said. "There's already a patrol out, so you can join them if you like."

Ghostface nodded and looked around to see if anyone would like to join him, but everyone seemed busy. He spotted Mottledsong disappearing out of the camp entrance, and was about to follow, but Shadedpelt stopped him.

"Oh, and remember. You can't eat until the clan is fed." The black tom said, staring for a second, then nodded and padded off. Suddenly Icetail's silver tabby pelt caught Ghostface's eye as the tom padded out of the camp entrance, following Mottledsong. Ghostface was about to follow, but then he glanced at the fresh-kill pile. There was a delicious looking finch lying at the side of the pile, and he realized just how hungry he was.

"Ah, well. I'll eat later I guess. Duty to the clan and all that." He muttered, padding out of the den. He was a skilled hunter, but this wasn't the terrain he was used to. He was used to sharp drop offs and rocky hills. He was used to heights, and this flat ground was new to him, and he felt blinded by the tall, looming grass that arched over the narrow paths. Ghostface leapt up onto a look out post and glanced around at the terrain. He could see the dark shape of the boulder rock place in the distance and Ghostface padded that direction eagerly. _'Why would StarClan send me here if it's so different?'_ He thought as he dashed through the meadow. He had thought this often, Why? Why him? Why here? Why now? But he never received an answer. He knew though, that someday he would find out, even if he finds out in StarClan itself.

The pale tom reached the massive gray boulder and smiled. This was more like the terrain he was used to. There were tiny holes and nooks and crannies, perfect for prey. Shoots of tough grass sprouted here and there over the surface. Ghostface opened his mouth to catch the scent of anything, but the scent of HillsClan crowded his mouth. Ghostface's fur began to bristle. How could they still hunt here, even after Barkstar's warnings? They had said that they had plenty of prey. Ghostface began to mark around the rock, but suddenly a light blur slammed into his side.

Ghostface yowled in surprise, sprang back up and leapt at the cat that had attacked him. He briefly recognized the cat's scent as HillsClan. He landed on the cream colored cat's back and dug his claws into their shoulders. The warrior hissed and squirmed beneath him, throwing itself on it's side and trying to swipe at him with it's front claws. Ghostface yowled as a claw managed to break through the skin on his left front leg, though it wasn't deep. Ghostface hissed angrily and bit into the nape of the enemy cat's neck, and as he did so, the cat's scent flooded his mouth. It was familiar to him. He leapt off and looked at the cat.

"Fawnshadow?"


	12. Chapter 11: Talk With Fawnshadow

Chapter 11 

Ghostface recognized the friendly HillsClan she-cat from the gathering. She stood up and looked at him for a moment. "Ghostface?"

"What in the world are you doing on GrassClan territory?"

"Whatever I want." She said, drawing her ears flat against her head and licking her blackish brown legs. Ghostface looked at her curiously. This wasn't the cat he had met before. But then again, that was the one night of peace, now they were just two warriors again from two different clans, fighting. He shouldn't feel any remorse for attacking her, it was his duty.

The she-cat looked up and sighed. "I'm hunting."

"But why here? Longstar said that you had plenty of prey."

Fawnshadow didn't answer. She looked down at the ground.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you just chase me out now? I'm on your territory, I'm hunting your prey!"

"I… I don't know… I sorta thought that we were…"  
"Friends? Ghostface, cats of different clans can't be friends. Only at gatherings."

"I know that!"

"Then chase me out now!"

"I don't see you leaving! Why don't you just leave if you want me to chase you out so bad?"

The she-cat looked at him, then let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look funny when you're angry, that's all." Fawnsahdow said, laughing again as she saw the indignant look on his face.

"Don't change the subject with me!"

Fawnshadow rolled over, stifled laughs coming from between her paws, which were swiping over her muzzle.

Ghostface sighed and sat down, waiting for her laughter to subside. Finally she said, "Sorry."

"I fail to see the humor in this situation. Let me analyze this for you; You are on GrassClan territory, HUNTING. I am a GrassClan warrior, PATROLLING. You can see how this can be awkward."

Fawnshadow sat up and said, "I told you to chase me out!"

Ghostface rolled his eyes. They were getting nowhere. Before he could say anything, though, she continued. "Fine, do you want to know the truth?" Ghostface nodded.

Fawnshadow looked at him for a long moment, then said, "First things first. I was ordered here by Longstar to hunt. The second part is that… When I saw you last night…" Fawnshadow looked off into the distance.

Ghostface blinked and said, "Well?"

"It reminded me of a dream that I had. A cat of StarClan came to me and said, _'Your heart is loyal, indeed. But your loyalties can be tied many places. And when a spirit-like warrior appears, you're heart will be torn.'_"

Ghostface looked at her. "What in stars does that mean?"

"It probably means nothing. I just… you reminded me of it." She shrugged and looked at him. Ghostface thought about it, confused. What did it mean? And WHY in the world would Longstar tell his clan to hunt there?

Fawnshadow suddenly perked her ears. Ghostface perked his ears too, and he could hear a patrol coming. "Hide!" Fawnshadow said, her head low and ears back as she flicked her tail for him to follow.

Ghostface looked around then darted after her. She disappeared into a den reeking of fox. Wrinkling his nose, Ghostface slid into the rank hole. She was panting slightly and he could smell traces of her fear scent._ 'Why wasn't she this scared when I came by?'_ Ghostface wondered, glancing at her.

The patrol paused at the rock, then just padded away. When they were sure they had left, Fawnshadow said, "That was close."

"Yes, it was. Now you have to leave!" Ghostface said, head butting her out of the hole.

Fawnshadow looked at him as he emerged out of the hole. Her face brightened up as she said, "Fine. Meet you here tomorrow around dawn? Great! Bye!" Before Ghostface could say anything, she was dashing off across the boulder.

Ghostface sat on the rock in confusion, trying to analyze what had happened. '_Okay.'_ He thought, _'Some cat from Hillsclan was hunting on our territory. She had a prophecy that she thought was about me. AND NOW, she wants to meet me again at dawn!' _

Ghostface stood to leave, but then smelled his pelt. He smelled of HillsClan and fox. Sighing, Ghostface hurriedly began to groom, knowing that he would be in a lot of trouble if the clan suspected anything. When his pelt was clean and shining in the late afternoon sun, Ghostface leapt down from the boulder to hunt.

Ghostface returned to camp with two mice, a finch and a pigeon. Mossclaw was nowhere to be seen, but Prairieheart was eating a finch and a mouse alone. Ghostface dropped off his kill at the fresh-kill pile and selected a mouse for himself. He carried the mouse over to Prairieheart.

"Hey." She said, smiling warmly. "What took you so long?"

"Oh… Uh… I just decided to explore a little first."

"Oh. Where'd you go?"

"To the boulder rock place." Ghostface said, feeling a little nervous. He knew he shouldn't, he hadn't done anything wrong, Fawnshadow was the one who had started it.

"Did you scent Hillsclan there?" The golden cat asked, looking at Ghostface.

Ghostface looked at his mouse, then said, "Yeah. There was some scents but I didn't run into any."

Prairieheart stared at him for a moment, as if she was suspicious, then began to eat her mouse. Ghostface nibbled the plump prey in front of him, but he didn't feel that hungry.

Suddenly Mottledsong padded into camp with Thunderpaw by her side and Mossclaw. Ghostface stood up. "Thunderpaw! You look much better!" The blue-gray apprentice dashed over to him, smiling brightly.

"Thanks!" She touched Ghostface's shoulder politely with her nose.

Prairieheart smiled. "Yeah, you look fit enough to be a warrior!" Thunderpaw smiled under the praise.

"We just got back from a patrol." Mottledsong said. "Boulder rock place still has scents of HillsClan on it. I think we're going to have to start patrolling there more often."

"Yeah. Ghostface said he was there earlier." Prairieheart said. They all began to talk about HillsClan. Thunderpaw dashed off with the other two apprentices. Ghostface longed to run away too, uncomfortable as the cats heatedly talked.

"What's the matter Ghostface?" Mottledsong asked finally, looking at him.

Ghostface looked up, surprised that Mottledsong would be concerned about him. "My head just hurts. Nothing serious."

"You should go see Shrubfoot." Mossclaw suggested. Ghostface nodded and padded to the other side of camp, thoughts swirling about inside his head.


	13. Chapter 12: Two visits from Highstar

Chapter 12 

Ghostface awoke before dawn, when the sky was still littered with stars. He panted, trying to grasp the fragments of dream that threatened to drift from his memory forever. What had happened? Highstar had spoken to him. What did he say? The pale tom concentrated, trying to remember the great leader's words. Finally the full memory of the dream returned. Highstar had padded up to him. They had been at the boulder rock place. Highstar said, _"Soon the clans will need you, and the love of two of you will prove helpful enough to bind them."_ Highstar showed Ghostface the image of two cats together on the stony surface, nuzzling each other. It took a moment for Ghostface to realize that the two cats were him and Fawnshadow.

Shaking his head, Ghostface stepped lightly out of the warriors den. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, why in the world would StarClan ever want two cats of different clans together? Remembering what Fawnshadow had said yesterday, Ghostface contemplated whether he should actually go, but his strange dream persuaded him. The moonhigh patrol had returned long ago, and Ghostface knew that the dawn patrol wouldn't leave for a while. There was only a thin orange line on the eastern horizon to signal that night was ending. Padding out to the center of the sheltered camp, Ghostface looked around and listened. Suddenly Prairieheart poked her head out of the warriors den.

"Ghostface?" She said, looking at him curiously.

Ghostface spun around. "Oh, hi Prairieheart."

"What are you doing?" She asked, padding over to him.

"Nothing. I just felt like going for a morning stretch and maybe hunt."

"Can I come?"

"No. I… I mean, I prefer to hunt alone."

"Oh." Prairieheart said. She stared at him for a moment, and Ghostface held his breath. Was that suspicion dancing in her eyes? Nodding finally, the golden she-cat padded back into the warriors den.

Ghostface breathed a small sigh of relief and padded out of the camp before anyone else could stop him. Ghostface paused and leapt onto a lookout post and glanced around. He couldn't see any patrols moving through the grass. Ghostface leapt down and ran over to Boulder Rock Place. When Ghostface reached the massive gray rock, he leapt onto the ledges. Suddenly Fawnshadow stepped out from behind a bush.

"You showed up." She said.

"Yeah. Why did you want to see me?" Ghostface asked, looking around nervously.

"Oh relax. No one's coming. I just wanted to see if you'd actually show up."

"What! Is that all?" Ghostface said, glaring at her.

Fawnshadow grinned. "And I may have wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but last night I had another dream." The she-cat said.

"You did?" Ghostface meowed in surprise, remembering his own strange dream. "What was it about?"

"Some cat named Highstar spoke to me and said_, 'Your love for the spirit warrior will help the clans in their time of need.'_"

"Highstar spoke to me too." Ghostface said, "And he said… _'Soon the clans will need you, and the love of two of you will prove helpful enough to bind them.'_"

Fawnshadow looked up at him. "Did he also show you… two cats…?"

Ghostface nodded.

"Then that must mean… StarClan wants us together! But this has never happened before! And… And something terrible is going to happen to the clans!" Fawnshadow looked nervous and she started to shake. Ghostface stood and pressed his nose against her sleek shoulder and began to purr gently. He felt her relax under his touch and he was aware of her sweet scent as it flooded his senses.

"Fawnshadow, as much as I believe in StarClan, I don't think this is going to work, unless you can persuade your clan to stop hunting here. We are going to patrol the rock more now."

"I cant. Longstar is determined to take back boulder rock." She mewed sadly.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know."

They sat in silence, their fur touching gently and the quiet of early dawn surrounding them.

_Suddenly Ghostface found himself on boulder rock at night. Fawnshadow was still beside him. Ghostface stood and nudged Fawnshadow. The she-cat opened her eyes and glanced around in confusion. _

"_Find a way." A deep voice said from behind the two cats. Ghostface whirled around and gasped, recognizing Highstar from his many dreams. The large shining silver tom padded up and touched the two cats on their noses kindly. There was no anger in his eyes as he gazed at the love, once forbidden in any other cat's eyes, that was beginning to blossom."Now awaken, a patrol comes!"_

Ghostface closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, it was morning again. Fawnshadow stood and touched his nose. "Let's meet at the fox hole tomorrow before dawn again, okay?" Ghostface nodded and watched her dissapear behind the bushes.

Ghostface flicked his ears back as he heard a couple of cats crashing through the grass, laughing. Panicking, Ghostface leapt behind a jagged rock and began to wash his pelt. The voices were coming nearer. Ghostface hurriedly swiped his paw over his face, then leapt down from the rock. Out of the thick grass pelted Mossclaw, who didn't slow down as her ran towards Ghostface, followed closely by Prairieheart. With a loud oof, Mossclaw landed on top of Ghostface.

"Aha!" Prairieheart said triumphantly, leaping on top of the tortoise shell tom.

"Gerroffmewuzzama'erwiyoo?" Ghostface said, his voice muffled by Mossclaw's rump.

"Yeah, get off Prairieheart!" Mossclaw said. Prairieheart laughed and leapt off.

"Oops, sorry Ghostface. Didn't see you there." She said.

Mossclaw scrambled off of Ghostface. "It's fine." The pale tom said, shaking himself off.

"You okay?" Mossclaw asked in between chuckles as he gazed at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, though I am a little scared that the clan would entrust you two to patrol our borders!" Ghostface spat out some dust.

"Well then maybe you should come with us then!" Prairieheart suggested brightly. Ghostface nodded and followed her as she began to run off again. After a couple steps though, she stopped. "Is that… Hillsclan I smell? This far past Boulder rock?"

Mossclaw stopped beside her. "Yeah, I smell it too! Those dirty rotten prey-stealing flea-bitten fox-faced—"

"Um, maybe it's just the wind." Ghostface said, suddenly feeling nervous. He hoped that it wasn't his pelt that they smelled.

"Maybe…" Prairieheart said. "But we should tell Barkstar anyways. Perhaps we should plan a raid."

"Yeah." Mossclaw said. "And soon. They need to stop before leaf-bare." Prairieheart started off, followed closely by Mossclaw. Ghostface followed a couple of tail-lengths behind them, feeling as if his chest was tightening around his heart. When the reached the stream, Prairieheart paused. It wasn't too wide, and Ghostface knew they could leap across it. Prairieheart leapt and landed easily on the other side. Mossclaw followed suit and they paused at the other side, looking at him expectedly.

A small thought entered Ghostface's mind like a single leaf falling into a pond, but the ripples spreading throughout it. What if he… _accidentally_ fell in. The scent would wash away and they wouldn't suspect anything once they got back to camp. Ghostface purposely perched precariously on a slippery rock and as he kicked off from it, he slipped and landed in the cold stream.

Mossclaw laughed from the bank. Prairieheart scolded him and asked Ghostface, "Are you okay?"

Ghostface nodded and swam to the bank, for once not minding getting we this close to leaf-bare. "I'm fine."

He pulled himself out, hoping that any scent of Fawnshadow had been washed out.


	14. Chapter 13: Followed and a Prophecy

Chapter 13 

When the cats returned to camp, Mossclaw immediately went to find Barkstar. Ghostface ignored the curious looks he got as the other clan cats stared at his soaked pelt. Prairieheart padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a large hare. "Want to share?"

Ghostface nodded and began to eat. The water had started to soak through his fur and chill his skin. He shivered and gulped down his share. When they finished, Prairieheart started to share tongues with him. She spit water out from his damp fur. "Bleh. You must be freezing!" She said, continuing to wash his back.

Ghostface just shrugged and started on the base of her tail. He spotted Mottledsong on the other side of the clearing sharing tongues with Icetail. They seemed to be on better terms then when Ghostface last saw them together. Suddenly Prairieheart stopped. "Why are there some dark hairs here?" She asked curiously, picking out some brownish black hairs from his pelt. Ghostface tensed up. Were those from Fawnshadow's tail or face?

"Probably from when Mossclaw fell on me." He said, thinking quickly.

Prairieheart sat up straight and looked at him suspiciously. "It was you that smelled of HillsClan, wasn't it?"

"No. What are you thinking?"

Prairieheart lowered her voice to a whisper as she said, "I followed you this morning."

"What!" Ghostface said, hissing slightly as his fur began to prickle.

"Not all the way." She said, leaning closer to him. "I just looked to where you went from a look out post."

Ghostface's eyes narrowed.

"I saw you went to boulder rock place and then… just disappeared behind some bushes."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Ghostface said, flicking his tail nervously.

"No. It doesn't. So where have you been going?" Ghostface didn't answer. The golden she-cat said, "Look, if you don't tell me, I'll just find out on my own."

Ghostface glared at her, then said, "Can I trust you?" She nodded and Ghostface continued, "Do you remember that cream colored she cat with blackish brown points from the gathering? Well, I ran into her at the boulder rock place when I was hunting. We just sorta talked."

Prairieheart gasped. "You can't just start seeing her!"

"Ssshhhh! Keep it down!" Ghostface said. "We both were visited by StarClan in our dreams."

"But you can't just keep seeing her!" She said again.

Suddenly Barkstar called out from deadtrunk, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath deadtrunk for a clan meeting!"

Shadedpelt was talking with Mossclaw beneath deadtrunk. Ghostface padded over quickly, avoiding Prairiehearts angry gaze. A returning hunting patrol joined the cats beneath deadtrunk as they all waited.

"For about a moon now we have scented HillsClan on the boulder rock place which belongs to GrassClan." Barkstar said, his gaze sweeping over the crowd, "I spoke at the gathering, but they still have not stopped. Action must be taken! For a quarter moon we will have increased patrols on the area, and if they do not stop, we will raid!"

Yowls of agreement rose up and soon all of the cats were calling out and chanting, "Raid! Raid! Raid!" Ghostface joined in half-heartedly and he could hear Prairieheart beside him the loudest.

Barkstar silenced them with a flick of his tail and said, "We will have patrols in between patrols to check boulder rock place." He leapt down and than said, "If I may speak to my senior warriors, please." He padded into his den and Coldpelt and Shadedpelt followed.

Ghostface winced as he felt a rush of hot air blow into his ear as Prairieheart said, "Ghostface! You can't just keep seeing her!"

"Be quiet!" Ghostface said, looking around. He dashed over to a secluded corner of the camp and sat down. She sat down beside him.

"Look, I know his sounds weird but StarClan spoke to us both. We both had similar dreams. There was a strange prophecy and it sounds as if Starclan wants us together."

Prairieheart looked at him unbelievingly. "Ghostface, you're new here. You probably don't underst—"

"I understand perfectly fine! It's you who doesn't understand! Starclan spoke to us!"

"But Ghostface you can't!" Prairieheart said, sounding more exhasperated now.

"Why not?"

Prairieheart shot him a hateful look and then dashed off to the other side of camp. Ghostface sat, confused, then he stood slowly and padded slowly across camp. Barkstar, Shadedpelt and Coldpelt emerged from the den. Barkstar stopped Ghostface and said, "Ghostface, you shouldn't be getting wet around this season, you don't want to get sick and spread greencough around camp."

Ghostface glanced at his pelt. He was still wet, but he hardly noticed because of Prairieheart.

"Why don't you go see Shrubfoot, I think she's got something to help prevent a cough. I don't want to risk it this season."

The pale tom nodded at his leader and jogged swiftly towards Shrubfoots den, glad that he didn't have to go to the warriors den where Prairieheart probably was. He paused outside of the den entrance and meowed, "Shrubfoot?"

The black and white medicine cat stepped out and said, "Oh, Ghostface. You're soaked! Come in, come in." Ghostface followed her in. The spacious den was warm and smelled of various herbs.

"Do you have a cough or do you just want me to give you some herbs just in case?"

"Barkstar said he doesn't want to risk Greencough spreading this season, so I guess I just need some herbs that might help prevent anything." Ghostface said, gazing around at the herb piles.

Shrubfoot nodded and began selecting herbs and dropping them into a pile while muttering the ingredients to herself. "Hmm… let's see. Perhaps some catnip, a sprinkle of feverfew, comfrey root, mint…" Suddenly she froze up while her back was to him. She paused and fell into a laying position with her paws out in front of her. Ghostface stood, and looked at her, concern showing in his eyes.

"Shrubfoot? Shrubfoot are you all right?" He padded out in front of her and saw that her claws were extended and digging into the packed earth floor and her eyes were open, but unfocused. "Shrubfoot!" The medicine cat didn't move. Ghostface was about to dash out when she rasped, "Only in the land of stones where the wind howls at the place that the moon falls and the spirits reside can the pelts of the tainted be clean again. Ailing, broken, battered and dying must go, led by the pale remnants of high."

Ghostface blinked, what in the world was she saying? Her voice, though rasped didn't sound like her it all. It sounded like a voice from a distance, like a cat stuck at the bottom of a well, muttering darkly.

"Sh-sh-Shrubfoot?" Ghostface meowed. The she-cat blinked her eyes and then looked at him, a look of alarm showing in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 14: What could this mean?

Chapter 14

"What happened?" Ghostface said.

The black and white she-cat looked at him for a moment then said, "I just received a prophecy."

"What did you see?"

Shrubfoot looked around and then said, "There were cats—many, many cats—all dying, sick. Their pelts were ragged and patched, their skin covered in horrible festering rashes." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "The air was thick with disease, spread more by coughing and pus and cats throwing up."

Ghostface was horror struck as what she described formed in his mind. Shrubfoot continued, "But… The cats were from all the clans and… they were all headed together in one direction, dying yet determined. And then… A cat I'd never seen before spoke to me, _"'Only I the land of stones where the wind howls at the place that moon falls and the spirits reside can the pelts of the tainted be clean again. Ailing, broken, battered and dying must go, led by the pale remnants of high.'"_

"Oh no." Ghostface's face was filled with horror. "That disease sounds just like the plague of my old tribe!"

The medicine cat looked up. "But the prophecy… We've got to find out what it means or else the clans will all die like your tribe!"

Ghostface took a few deep breaths, trying not to panic over the strange vision. "Okay… What in StarClan above could this mean?"

"I don't know, why would I receive a prophecy in the middle of the day? I've never heard of the land of stones… where the wind howls. Nor have I heard of where the moon falls."

Her words seemed familiar to Ghostface. He paused and thought. "Where the Moon falls… Moon falls… Moonfalls! I know that place! It was the old place where my tribe went to speak to Clan of Stars!"

Shrubfoot looked at him, slightly confused. "But what about the land of stones where the wind howls?"

"My tribe was called the Tribe of Stones, our rival tribe was the Tribe of Wind. Moonfalls is located between the two territories."

"Then moonfalls is where the spirits reside and the pelts of the tainted must be the sick cats!" Shrubfoot said, her eyes widening.

"Yes, and you said ailing, broken, battered and dying… That's four… so that must mean all four of the clans!"

Shrubfoot nodded. "So the cats must be lead to the territories of the Tribe of Stones and the Tribe of Wind to the Moonfalls to be saved from the disease…"

Ghostface said, his brows furrowed in concentration. "But who is the pale remnants of high?"

"Hmm… high… perhaps…that is Highstar? Then if Highstar is that then his remnants must be his descendants, which are you and Mottledsong. And you are the pale pelted one. Ghostface, you are to lead the cats!"

Ghostface shook his head and stared at the medicine cat. "No. What are you talking about? I can't—"

Shrubfoot sprang up. "It all makes sense!"

"Shrubfoot, this can't be true!"

"What are you talking about? Starclan practically drew it on a mouse and tossed it at us!"

"But I'm just a regular cat who joined the clan!"

Shrubfoot looked at him for a long moment, then touched his shoulder with her nose. "I don't know. Starclan has it's reasons though. But don't tell any cats. I'm going to take a trip to the Motherground to visit the Moonstream."

Ghostface nodded. They sat for a moment in silence, then Shrubfoot pushed the pile of herbs she had been gathering towards him. "Here. Eat this."

Ghostface nodded and bent down to eat the pile. It had a strong scent, though it wasn't unpleasant. He gulped down the leaves and then stood. Shrubfoot was busy preparing other piles.

"Travelling herbs. Bleh. I should leave tonight and I may make it before moonhigh. Could you go fetch Barkstar?"

The pale warrior nodded and padded out of the den. The sun was just beginning to sink. He didn't know where the Motherground was but he had a feeling she would have to travel fast to make it. He bumped into Barkstar just as the brown leader was leaving his den. "Shrubfoot needs to see you. Now."

Barkstar nodded and dashed over towards the other side of camp. Ghostface spotted Prairieheart marching out of camp and a second later he spotted Mossclaw dashing after her. Ghostface felt tired, but he knew he should help with the clan. He hadn't gotten much done today. He picked up some fresh kill and padded over towards the elders den.

When they saw him, the cats stood. "Thank you Ghostface. I was beginning to think we had been forgotten." Said a light tom with a brown patch on his ear.

"Is there anything else you need?" Ghostface asked.

"No, no. We should be fine. The weather isn't too bad yet." Rabbittail meowed.

Ghostface nodded politely and padded out. Not quite wanting to return to the warriors den, he headed to the nursery. He meowed quietly outside of the entrance and Stormflower's soft meow replied. He stepped inside lightly. It smelled strongly of milk and fresh bedding. Stormflower was laying on her side, her kits running around to the side.

"Wow, you've got a lot of room in here." Ghostface said, smiling at the rambunctious kits.

"Yeah. We're short of cats, and Lichenfur recently retired to elder so now we'll be short of kits until we get some new queens." She sounded slightly worried. "But they should be old enough to become warriors in a couple of moons, I just pray to StarClan that greencough doesn't hit this season."

Ghostface remembered the prophecy. "Yeah, I hope so too. Do you need anything?"

"No, I just ate. Thank you though."

Ghostface smiled and backed out of the warm nursery, though his heart was troubled. What would happen to the clan if the prophecy came true?


	16. Chapter 15: Why us?

Chapter 15 

The chill of the fall morning seeped through Ghostface's fur as he crouched among the bushes at boulder rock place. He had made sure he wasn't followed on the way out, heading first towards the up-stone place and the pasture before crossing the stream and going straight onto the boulder rock place. Now he waited anxiously, listening for the sound of soft paw steps on stone or the swoosh of fur against vegetation. Fawnshadow's black face peered out from behind a rock. Ghostface stood and meowed a greeting.

She rubbed up against him and Ghostface could feel her purring from inside of her lithe body.

"Fawnshadow, one of the cats has found out I've been… meeting you." Ghostface said, sitting down.

"What? How?" Fawnshadow said, a worried look showing in her eyes.

"I was sort of followed yesterday, but that's not all. My clan is getting angry about the scents of HillsClan here and we're patrolling more. Fawnshadow, even StarClan, for whatever reason they might want us together, can't stop the wrath of the clans. We might plan a raid, or an attack."

Fawnshadow looked down. "I'd hate to see you get hurt, but Ghostface, _I want_ to see you. Maybe we could find somewhere else to meet? Do you think… can you trust the cat who found out?"

"I don't know." Ghostface meowed, looking away from her. His heart felt heavy. He did want to see her, she was so beautiful, but his place in the clan was being threatened every second he spent with her. His troubles seemed to be piling up. The prophecy, being found out and the clans anger at HillsClan.

They were quiet for several minutes. Ghostface was lost in thought, thinking about whether or not to tell her about the strange prophecy. Suddenly Fawnshadow sprang up. "Ghostface, I know the perfect place to meet!"

"What? Where?" Ghostface said, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes slightly.

"The Ditch Tunnel beneath the Two-leg dirt road."

"Where's that?" Ghostface asked.

"In HillsClan territory, but it's not far. Come on, I'll show you!"

Ghostface stood up, "Wait, Fawnshadow. There's something else I want to talk about before we go." She turned around and sat back down. Ghostface took a deep breath and said, "Yesterday, our medicine cat had a strange vision and a prophecy from StarClan. She saw sick diseased cats from all of the clans together marching in one direction. She said their sickness was horrible, falling out fur, coughing, dripping wounds. And then she heard,_'Only I the land of stones where the wind howls at the place that moon falls and the spirits reside can the pelts of the tainted be clean again. Ailing, broken, battered and dying must go, led by the pale remnants of high.'"_

"What does that mean?" Fawnshadow asked, her fur beginning to prickle uncomfortably.

"Shrubfoot and I figured that it meant that in my old territory, at the place where my tribe would go to talk with Clan of Stars is where the cats will be healed. All of the clans have to go and…"

"What?"

"I have to lead them." Ghostface looked at her pretty face closely, searching for her reaction.

"Are you sure?" She said, staring back at him.

"No, but Shrubfoot went to some Motherground to the Moonstream to talk with StarClan. She hasn't returned yet."

"Ghostface! We have to tell the clans! This is important to the fate of every clan cat!"

The pale warrior stood up in alarm. "No! We can't! Not until we know more. We could be wrong. Don't tell any cat!"

Fawnshadow reluctantly nodded and buried her dark face into his shoulder. "This sounds horrible… Ghostface, some cats in my clan have been getting sick. Some with a cough, others with odd rashes. Do you think…?"

"I'm not sure. I'm so confused. I thought my life had been entangled enough into StarClan, having been saved from the plague, but now… Why me? Why these clans? Why us?"

They remained there together for a while until the sun was above the horizon, spreading its warm fingertips across their chilled bodies. Finally Ghostface stood. "I've got to go. They'll need me back at camp." Before Ghostface could stand to leave, a golden body leapt out of the bushes.

Ghostface turned quickly and stood, his hackles raised. "Prairieheart!"

"Ghostface! I told you not to!" Prairieheart said, glaring at him. Fawnshadow stood beside Ghostface.

"Why do you care so much?" Ghostface said through clenched teeth.

"Because you're breaking the warrior code! You're endangering yourself and her if the clans war!"

"Look, Prairieheart, I know you're concerned but don't be! StarClan spoke to us, don't you understand? This doesn't concern you!" He could feel Fawnshadow press against him.

"Yes it does! Ghostface…" She looked down at the ground. Ghostface didn't move and waited for her to finish. Finally she spoke up again, "I like you."


	17. Chapter 16: Prairieheart's Heart

Chapter 16 

Ghostface blinked, stunned. Beside him, Fawnshadow tensed up and he heard a faint hiss. What was he supposed to say to this news? It would be safer for him to be mates with Prairieheart because they were from the same tribe, but he loved Fawnshadow. And Starclan had spoken to them. Ghostface tried to organize his thoughts. Suddenly he remembered Mossclaw. The way he stared fondly at the golden she-cat, how he followed her, any cat could see he loved her. Mossclaw had been Ghostface's first friend and Ghostface couldn't hurt him.

Turning to Fawnshadow, he said, "Fawnshadow, can I talk to her alone?"

She nodded, looking confused. Ghostface whispered into her ear before she left though and said, "I love you, don't worry. I'll sort this out."

When the HillsClan cat was gone, Ghostface drew in a slow breath and said, "Prairieheart, are you blind? Can't you see that Mossclaw likes you?"

She looked down. "No… Yes. But I'm scared. Mossclaw had a mate before you came. They were young. And then she was killed during a battle with WoodClan. He was devastated, the whole clan was. I didn't think he could ever love again."

Ghostface was surprised by the news. "But can't you see he's moved on? He's _willing to love again_. He likes you. Any cat can see that. I love Fawnshadow. There's nothing any cat could do to stop that."

"But Ghostface…" She began, but he cut her off.  
"Do you like Mossclaw?"

She turned and stared out onto the expanse of grass and clusters of trees. After a moment she answered, "I'm not sure."

"Don't you think he deserves a chance?"

She didn't answer his question. Instead, she said, "Mossclaw is a great warrior. Loyal to the death. Brave. Kind. I don't think I'm good enough."

Ghostface padded forward and touched her shoulder kindly. "He likes you."

Prairieheart nodded her golden head. "You're right, Ghostface. And I can see that you can't be stopped from seeing Fawnshadow. I will keep you're secret."

Ghostface stood up. "Let's head back to camp."

When they returned, Shrubfoot approached him. He followed her into her den. She looked tired and he could see that she had put a clay poultice on her pads.

"What did StarClan say?" He asked curiously.

She took her time and settled down in her den. Slowly she said, "They just showed me the same prophecy, except this time Highstar said it." A hint of disappointment rung in her voice like a faint mourning dove's call through a chorus of cawing crows.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'll decide later. For now you should continue you're warrior duties."

He nodded and left. Prairieheart was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Mossclaw. _'Good. Perhaps she's talking with him.' _He thought.

"Ghostface!"

Ghostface turned to see the deputy padding up to him. The black tom gave him a suspicious look and said, "Where were you? I was looking for you at dawn to send you on patrol."

"Oh." Ghostface cleared his throat and said, "I was just out hunting… and checking out the territory."

Shadedpelt narrowed his eyes, "You should have been out hunting and 'checking out the territory' on patrol!"

Suddenly Prairieheart appeared beside him. "I'm sorry Shadedpelt, it's not his fault. I went out with him."

At the golden warriors voice, Shadedpelt nodded. "Fine. But when we're this close to a raid on HillsClan, we need every cat doing his duty." Ghostface's stomach tightened. That meant that the raid would be soon.

"Ghostface, you are to go on patrol now with Mottledsong and all the apprentices. I'd like you to patrol the border between Marshclan." Shadedpelt said. "And bring back some fresh-kill, we're getting low."

Ghostface dipped his head, though he felt nervous. He wasn't sure how Mottledsong would react to going on patrol with him. He was glad that Icetail wasn't coming at least. He padded off to go get the cats.

There were three apprentices, Thunderpaw, Woodpaw a longhaired ginger tom and Rosepaw a tri-colored she-cat. Thunderpaw was the oldest out of them. Mottledsong set off on a brisk pace, not seeming upset at all when he told her they were to go on patrol. They headed down a trail, Mottledsong in the lead followed by Ghostface while the apprentices followed behind.

Suddenly they stopped. "Let's stop to hunt and eat here." Mottledsong said. The apprentices excitedly dashed off into the grass. Ghostface smiled and disappeared too. He returned a minute or two later with two mice. Mottledsong had returned already and was crunching down on a pigeon.

He set his kill down and began to eat also. After a minute or two she said. "I'm sorry how I treated you when you first came."

Ghostface was surprised that she was apologizing. He coughed and looked up.

"I was wrong, and slightly jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"I don't know, but now I realize that we're kin, no matter what. Don't listen to any of the other cats. I trust that you're loyal to GrassClan." She said, looking at him directly.

'_If only you knew.'_ He thought, thinking about what she'd think if she'd found out about Fawnshadow. "Thank you Mottledsong, but it's not you're fault. I understand that I'm just some foreign cat that appeared out of nowhere."

The apprentices arrived and settled down beside them to eat.

"Do you think I'll be made warrior soon?" Rosepaw said, looking at Mottledsong.

"Ha! I'm older than you and I still haven't been made warrior. You'll have to wait." Thunderpaw said, chuckling.

"Well you never know." Mottledsong said between bites, "The clan needs more warriors…"

Woodpaw stood up, "I wonder what my warrior name will be!"

"Slow down there, Woodpaw. I didn't say you're all going to be made warriors now." Mottledsong laughed. Ghostface smiled at the eager warriors-to-be. The patrol finished their meal and then continued their march.


	18. Chapter 17: A New Hawk and the Gathering

Chapter 17 

A chilly wind blew across the meadows and the cats shivered. They sat in front of deadtrunk, waiting for Barkstar's news. It was a full moon that night. Ghostface was excited to see Fawnshadow without having to sneak off. Mossclaw sat beside him, licking his massive paw and saying, "I wonder what Barkstar's going to say."

"Yeah." Thunderpaw said from his other side. "I get to go to the gathering tonight though!"

Suddenly Barkstar spoke out from deadtrunk, "Cats of GrassClan. Before we go to the gathering, I wish to name one apprentice a warrior. Thunderpaw, come here."

The blue gray apprentice, eyes wide with surprise, padded forward.

"I, Barkstar, leader of GrassClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained long and hard to understand the ways of your honorable and noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." The tom's voice was crisp and clear in the chilly air and it rang out above the cats. He looked proud as he gazed down at the young cat and recited the words. "Thunderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thunderpaw nodded and managed to squeak, "Yes!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you you're warrior name. Thunderpaw, from now on you will be know as Thunderhawk. StarClan honors your heart and bravery. We welcome you as a full warrior in our Clan." Barkstar leapt down and said, "Thunderhawk, you will stay at camp for the gathering and sit vigil until dawn." He padded forward and touched her shoulder with his dark brown head.

The clan cats chanted proudly, "Thunderhawk! Thunderhawk! Thunderhawk!"

Mottledsong purred loudly and rubbed up against her former apprentice. Ghostface smiled and gave her a lick on the head. "So much for going to the gathering, huh?" Thunderhawk chuckled and shrugged.

Soon the cats dispersed and the cats that were to go to the gathering grouped by the entrance. All of the elders were going along with Barkstar, Shadedpelt, Mossclaw, Icetail, Mottledsong and Shrubfoot.

"Good luck. Stay warm!" Ghostface said to Thunderhawk who nodded in reply. It was a chilly night to sit vigil. Soon the cats were running toward the Gathering.

When they arrived, Ghostface immediately headed through the crowd to find Fawnshadow. She was sitting among a group of warriors, chatting. Ghostface joined them, trying to act as if he didn't know her.

"…Gorsestar has gotten better, but several other of our warriors seem to be getting sick." Said a black and white tom from WoodClan.

"It's so strange. It's nothing like I've seen before." Said Mudwhisker, Marshclan's medicine cat.

Fawnshadow spoke up, "Yes, this is very strange. Even HillsClan has noticed it too."

Ghostface was beginning to get nervous as they talked. No cat from GrassClan was seriously sick yet, but how long would it be? Was the prophecy encroaching upon the clans faster than he thought? He stood up and looked around. There seemed to be less cats then the last gathering. He noticed that Foxtail, the Woodclan deputy wasn't there.

The other cats padded off to talk to other cats. Ghostface stayed where he was. Fawnshadow turned to him.

"Ghostface."

"Fawnshadow." He dipped his head respectfully and then said in a quieter voice, "GrassClan hasn't detected any HillsClan on Boulder rock place for awhile."

"Longstar has decided to stop for now, our clan is getting sick and we haven't the strength to bring upon ourselves a fight we cannot win."

"I'm sorry. Our clan seems to be untouched by the sickness so far." Ghostface said. His tail wrapped around hers and they sat together, talking quietly until the cats quieted and a yowl rose from the four hills.

Gorsestar, a tortoiseshell tom and leader of WoodClan spoke up first. "As you know, I was sick and unable to make it to the gathering last time. I am now healed and healthy, but unfortunately there have been some sickness going around the clan. Our medicine cat can't identify it, though it seems mild so far."

The other leaders had similar reports of sickness, and when it was time for Barkstar to speak, the brown tom took his time. "None of our warriors have gotten sick. It sounds horrible, and precautions will be taken to keep our warriors healthy." The other clan leaders stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly Longstar yowled, "It must be Grassclan spreading the sickness! Why else are they the only clan with no sick cats?!"

Barkstar remained seated as he said, "That is absurd and you know it Longstar. What reason would Grassclan have for spreading a disease? And how would we do that?"

Before Longstar could reply, Leekstar said, "It's got to be Woodclan, don't you see? The last gathering was proof! Gorsestar was unable to make it because he was sick! He started this!"

"Why would we spread a disease if it would harm my clan? It's got to be HillsClan that's spreading it!" Gorsestar said, his fur standing up.

Soon all the leaders were yowling and blaming each other. The cats all began to hiss at the cats that, moments before, they had been talking with peacefully. Ghostface was forced to join the GrassClan cats that crowded around the hill that Barkstar stood on. As the yowling grew louder, the hills were plunged into darkness. All the cats stopped and looked up. A black cloud had covered up the moon and it began to rain icy droplets.

Barkstar's voice rose up, "StarClan is angry! This gathering is over!"

With that he ran down from the hill and they ran out of the peace hills. Ghostface wished he had a chance to say goodbye to Fawnshadow, but he knew he'd see her again soon. The cold droplets stung his back and began to seep through his thickening coat. He shivered even more as a blast of icy wind hit him. The clan cats raced back to camp, eager to curl up in their nests. Ghostface felt sorry for Thunderhawk at that moment, but he knew that the new warrior was probably sitting beneath deadtrunk for shelter during her vigil. Leaf-bare was just around the bend.


	19. Chapter 18: Prophecy Revealed

Chapter 18 

"Ghostface! Get up!" A voice entered Ghostface's dream and he felt paws pressing against his side. He groaned and opened an eye to find Mossclaw standing on top of him. "Barkstar's called a clan meeting." The tortoiseshell tom stepped off.

Ghostface got up and stretched, wishing he didn't have to leave the warmth of his nest. Everyone else was already outside. Ghostface settled himself beside Mossclaw. Spotting Thunderhawk in the crowd, he meowed a greeting and nudged her gently. She looked tired yet excited.

"At the gathering last night, as you may have heard, we found out that the other clans have cats that are getting sick with some unnamable disease." Barkstar said from atop deadtrunk. "The gathering was cut short due to the cats starting to argue… heatedly."

The cats who had stayed behind muttered curiously, but otherwise the crowd was silent. Barkstar continued, "About a half moon ago, Shrubfoot received a vision from StarClan and a prophecy."

Shrubfoot leapt up onto the rock. For a moment she stared at the crowd and then described her vision to them. Ghostface began to knead his paws nervously. Would she tell the clan what she thought it meant? When she finished she paused, staring at the crowd. After a few moments, the cats asked, "What does it mean?"

"I believe that it means that where Ghostface used to live, The Tribe of Stones and the Tribe of Wind, at the MoonFalls, where he said they would talk with StarClan, is where the cats will be saved from this… this… plague. And the cat who is to lead them: Ghostface."

A small gasp rippled through the crowd as they all turned to stare at him. He heard Icetail hiss slightly and he noticed Shadedpelt narrow his eyes. He heard Rabbittail say, "But he just got here! He's barely a warrior! Surely you're mistaken, Shrubfoot."

Despite being a fairly young cat, she looked old and tired at that moment. Taking a quick breath, Shrubfoot turned to Rabbittail and said, "Do you doubt my word? It is as clear as day."

Ghostface felt uncomfortable under their gaze. Even Mossclaw was surprised. Barkstar spoke up. "If this is true, then we've got to somehow warn the other clans before it's too late!"

Mottledsong spoke up, "But how? You heard the clans last night, everyone is blaming everyone else. They wouldn't allow any other cats on their territory, even if we carried a fresh killed deer for them!"

Barkstar nodded to Mottledsong, "You are right to be skeptical. I must discuss this with my senior warriors and medicine cat."

Coldpelt, Shadedpelt and Shrubfoot accompanied him into his den while the other cats dispersed. Thunderhawk yawned in front of him. He nudged her gently. "Go get some sleep. You look tired and cold." She nodded in agreement and jogged over to the apprentices den, but then remembering her new status, veered into the warriors den. Ghostface smiled. He hadn't had the chance to be an apprentice here, and he almost wished he had.

He walked swiftly towards the entrance, hoping to go visit Fawnshadow when suddenly he was stopped by Shadedpelt. "I would like you to go on a hunting patrol to the Upstone place and the pasture. Take Thunderhawk and—"

"Thunderhawk is tired from her vigil, she's sleeping." Ghostface reminded the tom.

Shadedpelt nodded slowly, "Oh, yes. Then take Icetail and Mossclaw." The dark tom didn't seem happy that Ghostface had corrected him and he padded off swiftly with his apprentice, Woodpaw.

Ghostface jogged off to find Mossclaw and Icetail. The three warriors ran swiftly towards the Northern corner of the territory.

"I'll cover this half of the upstones. Mossclaw, you can get the other half and Ghostface, you start on the pasture." Icetail said, staring defiantly at them as if challenging them to defy him. Mossclaw just shrugged and padded off. Ghostface did the same, acting as if he hardly heard him. It was cold out again this morning and most of the horses and cows in the pasture were turned to the wind.

Ghostface eyed the creatures nervously and began to sniff for prey. The field had been grazed low and there was little cover. The patched warrior sighed. Icetail had sent him here on purpose. Determinedly he crouched and began to creep across the field, sniffing and searching for several minutes. Suddenly one of the cows shifted and a hare leapt from it's hiding place not far from him. Whipping around he gave chase. The hare was huge and it was crashing towards a horse. At the last second it neatly avoided the huge animal. Ghostface tried to turn but it was no use. He darted through it's legs, his claws catching on it's back leg and his tail whipping it. With a loud, horrible cry it bucked and began to thunder away. Ghostface, frightened, slunk away, still searching for the hare. It had paused and was standing about six tail lengths away.

Ghostface, forgetting about his near death from the horse, gave chase again and this time the hare wasn't fast enough. Triumphantly he killed it and was about to drag it towards the fence when he felt the ground rumbling. He looked up and saw the massive beasts pounding towards him.

Ghostface's stomach lurched. Grabbing the hare by the ears he half ran, half stumbled out of their path. They narrowly avoided him and his prize, their hooves coming inches from his head. The thunderous beat matched the racing of his heart and when they had passed, Ghostface heard a yowl from the fence. Icetail was perched on it, calling to him.

Glad that he had saved his hard won prey; Ghostface dragged it back to him. Mossclaw joined Icetail on the fence and asked, "What in StarClan above happened?"

"I was chasing the hare and I guess I set off a stampede." Ghostface said, glaring at Icetail.

"Perhaps you should have been more careful." The silver warrior said, sneering.

Ghostface pretended to not have heard him and said, "What have you caught so far?"

Mossclaw pointed to a pile of prey. It was a good-sized pile; there was a dove, 3 mice, a vole and a magpie. Ghostface grinned. His hare was about the size of half the pile.

"Lets head back." Ghostface said. They somehow managed to drag their catch back in one trip, despite Ghostface being tired from his near trampling. When they got to camp, they immediately dropped it off on the fresh kill pile.

"Where is everyone?" He heard Mossclaw mew and Ghostface looked around. He spotted the cats crowding around on the far side of camp.

Curiously the three cats joined them. The crowd was whispering furiously. Suddenly Shrubfoot appeared out of her den and yowled. The cats grew quiet and moved out of her way as she moved towards the center. Ghostface gasped as he spotted the pelt of Lichenfur lying limp in the middle.


	20. Chapter 19: Moment Before the Lightning

Chapter 19 

"What happened?" Ghostface said to Stormflower beside him. The queen shook her head, not taking her eyes off of the elder.

"She just suddenly fell ill." Prairieheart said, looking horrified. Shrubfoot began to carry the elder into her den.

Rabbitfur spoke out above the cats. "The sickness is spreading!"

The clan began to talk frantically, and cats began calling out. "StarClan is angry!"

"The prophecy!"

Ghostface felt nervous. Everything seemed to be happening fast. Lichenfur's sickness had practically clawed the face of every clan cat, and the reality of the prophecy seemed to be settling in violently.

Barkstar yowled above everyone, "This situation has become dire. We mustn't panic, but we must think quickly. The clans must know about the prophecy. We must tell them. Shadedpelt, you will orgnanize patrols to go to the clans and speak to those cats. Shadedpelt, tell the cats where to go."

Shadedpelt stood next to his leader. Barkstar said, "Okay, we will have 3 cats go to each clan and try to talk to them, explain to them about the prophecy."

The cats nodded in agreement. Shadedpelt said, "Me, Icetail and Woodpaw will go to MarshClan. Barkstar is to go with Prairieheart and Ghostface to Hillsclan . Mottledsong, Thunderhawk and Coldpelt must go to Woodclan."

Ghostface caught Prairiehearts eye. She looked worried. Could Ghostface keep his secret safe while in HillsClan territory?

"Mossclaw, stay and guard camp, Rosepaw, you must help Shrubfoot. Rabbitfur, Mudear, help Stormflower to protect the nursery. That is the last place that sickness needs to spread to." As Shadedpelt organized everything, Ghostface realized how short on warriors Grassclan truly was. Most of the warriors would be gone and only a handful of cats would remain at camp, but he knew the cats needed to be kept busy following this shock.

"Let's go!" Barkstar called and all the cats went off to their duties. Ghostface followed him and Prairieheart. He tried to ignore his tired muscles and pounding heart as they wove their way down the paths towards the HillsClan territory. The pale warrior tried hard to act natural, as if he'd never been into HillsClan territory. Soon they were picking their way through the hilly terrain. They came across the dirt road where Ghostface had been several times, and with each step, Ghostface felt guilt and nervousness building. They prepared to cross the red gravel road. He couldn't smell any monsters and couldn't hear or see any either. Barkstar gave the signal to cross and they crossed it, wincing at the concentration of hard red stones that scored their pads, but it was nothing compared to the weight in Ghostface's chest. Suddenly from behind the road appeared Fawnshadow. At first she looked startled, then she lowered her head and hissed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, ears flat and her dark tail lashing angrily. Ghostface breathed a small sigh of relief. He had faith that she wouldn't give them away.

Barkstar padded forward, his body stance was non-threatening. "We have come to talk to your clan and clan leader. We mean no harm, but it's urgent."

Fawnshadow paused, eyeing the cats disbelievingly. "What is the business you need to discuss?"

Prairieheart stepped forward, "It's about the sickness. Our medicine cat has received a prophecy."

Fawnshadow looked unsure. She eyed Prairieheart for a second, and then glanced at Ghostface who gave a quick, curt nod, hoping Barkstar wouldn't notice. The pretty HillsClan cat nodded reluctantly. "Alright, follow me, but don't try anything." At this she whipped around and led them deep into her territory, over countless hills and rocky boulders until she reached a dirt and gorse entrance that sat on top of a massive, wide hill. She had described to Ghostface her camp before, but Ghostface was impressed. It had a good vantage point of their territory and the lower half of the camp wall was hard packed earth. He could smell a stream from west of their camp.

"What is this, an attack?" Came an angry yowl from the center of the camp. Ghostface turned to see who it was and saw a bluish she cat with dark stripes.

"Stellarpelt, I caught these cats on our territory. They claim to want to speak to us." Fawnshadow said.

The other cats looked suspicious, but too tired to do anything. As Ghostface examined them more closely, they looked gaunt and their coats were thinning.

"You shouldn't have brought them here." Said a worried looking ginger she-cat. She shook her head. Fawnshadow looked around and said, "Where is Longstar?"

The longhaired tabby tom appeared from the entrance accompanied by two warriors. "What's going on?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at them and dropping a mouse that he had been carrying.

Fawnshadow explained to her leader, looking nervous. The tom padded over to a tall boulder. He didn't need to call his cats over because they were already assembled, whispering impatiently. "Explain to us now!" He said, glaring at Barkstar.

The younger leader nodded and said, "We realized that this sickness is more dangerous than we thought. This is no time for the clans to be warring or blaming each other." He paused when yowls rose up.

"Only because you've been spreading it!" Came the shrill voice of an apprentice. Barkstar glared at the crowd until they quieted.

"What reason would any clan have for spreading sickness if it were to hurt them too? One of our cats has just fallen ill. Now our medicine cat has received a vision and a prophecy from StarClan."

At a signal from Barkstar, Ghostface explained the prophecy, and what Shrubfoot thought it meant. He tried not to wince as the HillsClan cats yowled their criticism.

"You expect us to believe this load of fox dung? Why should we trust the lives of our cats to this one cat who isn't even clan born!"

"They just want us out of our territory!"

"Lies!"

"Let's drive them out!"

Finally Longstar silenced them with a yowl. "We are right to be skeptical, no, Barkstar?" He said, turning to the sleek brown tom who sat calmly among the upset crowd.

Barkstar shrugged, "Caution is wise, ignorance is stupid. There is a fine line."

Longstar narrowed his eyes but didn't argue. "We must discuss with our medicine cat first. StarClan will reveal your treachery."

"Even StarClan can't pull a fox out of a mouse. We will return then." Barkstar said, standing to leave.

"You will know if you're not welcome." Longstar said, his tail tip twitching. Ghostface felt in his paws the tenseness, like the moment before lightning strikes in a storm, between the two leaders.

The three cats padded out and Ghostface shot Fawnshadow a worried glance.

"I'll escort them back out." Fawnshadow said, glancing up at the tabby leader.

"Bring Hummingwing and Nightweed with you." Longstar said. A longhaired black tom and a silver tabby tom padded up beside Fawnshadow. Barkstar padded out, tail and head high. Prairieheart followed. Ghostface tried to drop back, but Nightweed just growled, "Hurry up, oh prophetic one." Hummingwing laughed, but Fawnshadow just shook her head, her shoulders slightly tense as she walked between the two toms.


	21. Chapter 20: Troubled and Disheartened

Chapter 20 

The cats reached the boulder rock place; the main border between the two clans; soon. Barkstar stopped before the scent line and nodded to the three Hillsclan cats that had escorted them here. "Thank you, Hummingwing, Nightweed, Fawnshadow."

The cats gave a quick nod and padded back towards their camp. Ghostface gave Fawnshadow a quick glance as the three Grassclan cats crossed back into their territory. When they reached the other side of the massive rock Prairieheart said, "Well, that went well." The golden she-cat rolled her eyes.

Barkstar nodded unenthusiastically, "This hatred between the clans has to stop, or else I fear we will all be doomed, but Longstar seems stubborn. Several of their cats seemed to be showing signs of sickness."

"I noticed it too. But why wouldn't StarClan speak to all of the medicine cats, if it affected the whole forest?" Prairieheart said.

Barkstar shrugged. They continued on for a moment, and then Ghostface said, "Barkstar, I'm going to patrol from here to the Woodclan border just to see if the other cats have come back. And to make sure that HillsClan isn't going to spy on us."

The brown leader nodded. "Alright, return soon. We'll head back to camp."

Prairieheart flashed him an annoyed look, knowing what he was really planning.

When the two warriors were gone, Ghostface slipped back to the other side of the Boulder rock again. Fawnshadow appeared from behind a thick clump of vegetation.

"Ghostface. I told them I was going to patrol here to make sure you all didn't try to return. We should be safe." She said, rubbing up against him and purring loudly.

"Good." He allowed her sweet, love-laced scent to swirl around him as he shared tongues with her. Finally though, he remembered his duties. "Fawnshadow, you have to convince your clan to believe us."

Fawnshadow sat upright, avoiding his gaze. Slowly she said, "Ghostface, it's not as easy as it looks. You heard my clan, they are more willing to fight than to follow the word of another clan and their medicine cat's mysterious prophecy and even more curious meaning."

"I know, but StarClan has chosen us. We have also sent patrols to the other clans. One of our cats has fallen ill. Fawnshadow, you believe in the prophecy right?"

The ashen faced she-cat nodded and blinked. "Yes."

"I have faith in you, and all of StarClan has faith in you." Ghostface licked her shoulder and then stood up. "I have to go Fawnshadow."

"Alright, bye Ghostface." She touched her nose with his and then padded off. Ghostface turned and dashed back towards camp.

When he entered he could see that the Marshclan patrol still hadn't returned, but the Woodclan patrol had. Cats were busy and Mottledsong and Thunderhawk were returning with mouthfuls of herbs. Ghostface was about to head over to Shrubfoot's den to see what was going on, but Coldpelt stopped him. The senior warrior pointed towards Rosepaw who was heading towards the camp entrance. "Go with Rosepaw and collect some herbs for Shrubfoot."

Ghostface nodded and ran after the tri-colored apprentice. They went and collected various plants, cobwebs and clay for poultices. By the time the moon rose, he was paw sore and tired. Just as he was about to curl up in the warriors den though, Barkstar called a meeting. Ghostface wearily trotted over, tail dragging and head down, weighted down with tiredness and the knowledge of Starclan's prophecy and the troubles that seemed to loom over the whole forest.

"The Marshclan patrol still has not returned." Barkstar announced. The crowd of cats didn't move, they knew this already. The leader continued, "On my patrol, Hillsclan seemed… reluctant. I said we would return to see if they made their decision. Coldpelt has informed me that WoodClan has seemed slightly unsure also. But he said that many of their cats were sick, and that Gorsestar seemed more willing to work together than to see his clan die off." Barkstar paused from atop the deadtrunk, gazing at his clan. "Shrubfoot has also reported that Lichenfur is still sick. She has a rash on her that seems to be spreading and a cough that seems to be growing worse. Pray to StarClan that she will be alright."

The clan seemed disheartened at the news, and a sad wail rose up from some cats. Barkstar's voice was strong, but Ghostface could see his tail was stiff and his shoulders slightly hunched. Ghostface looked at the ground, questions once again floating to the top of his mind. Who would be next? How long would StarClan grant the cats to try to save the forest?

The cats dispersed and Ghostface went immediately to the warriors den. He curled up and was asleep almost immediately.


	22. Chapter 21: Bad Dream Forgotten

Chapter 21 

_Ghostface sat on a rocky boulder, far, far away from camp in a place where he hadn't been for countless moons. The pale tom looked around and gasped as he recognized the place. He was in his tribe's old territory. Suddenly a pale gray tom stepped out from behind a tall rock. _

_"Darkest Corner of a Cave!" Ghostface said, standing up and rubbing against his formal tribe leade, purring deeply as his familiar scent stirred kithood memoriesr._

_"Face of a Ghost." Dark said, smiling at the young cat. "You are happy in your new tribe, no?"_

_Ghostface nodded, "Yes, but…it's become complitcated. A terrible prophecy is threatening all of the clans and StarClan says that I must be the one to lead the cats to the MoonFalls! Oh, Dark, what am I to do?"_

_"Young spirit—" Dark began, but was cut off by terrible groans, cries and coughs that grew louder and louder. Ghostface turned and looked to see cats, walking in a double line, crying out. _

_"Ghostface! You said you would save us!"_

_"StarClan said! Pale remnants of high!"_

_"Don't abandon you're duties!"_

_"Ghostface!"_

_"You were saved; now you must save us. You are our only link to your Clan of Stars!"_

Suddenly Ghostface was jerked out of his terrible, prophecy-ridden dream by Icetail.

"Ghostface! Stop you're wailing!" The silver tom said, hissing. Ghostface opened his eyes. It was still dark out. With a jolt he realized that the Marshclan patrol must have just returned.

"Be quiet Icetail." Mossclaw's voice drifted from his mossy nest. "It was just a bad dream."

Ghostface closed his eyes again, glad despite Icetail's hostility that the patrol to Marshclan had returned. Soon a more peaceful sleep stole him. When dawn arrived, Ghostface awoke. Most of the other warriors were still asleep. Ghostface padded out to go see Fawnshadow, but he was intercepted by Prairieheart.

"Ghostface." She said, padding up next to him.

Ghostface sighed, "Not now, Prairieheart."

"Ghostface, I want to talk--." Prairieheart said, lowering her voice.

"Prairieheart, will you stop? There's nothing you can do to stop us, besides, this is important."

Prairieheart narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail. "I was just going to tell you that me and Mossclaw are now mates, but apparently you're to busy to talk with your own clan!" She turned and stalked away. Ghostface felt bad, he hadn't meant to snap at her, but he wanted to tell his dream to Fawnshadow. He watched her walk away to the warriors den. Mossclaw appeared and greeted the golden she-cat with a lick on her muzzle. Ghostface sighed and padded towards the entrance. He could never greet Fawnshadow in camp, they could never be seen together.

Suddenly Barkstar called to the cats from deadtrunk. Ghostface turned around, exhasperated._ 'I'll never get to visit Fawnshadow at this rate!' _He thought. Cats came groggily out of their dens. Stormflower appeared, her kits bouncing behind her.

When the cats were settled, Barkstar said, "First, I would like to announce that the MarshClan patrol has returned, and Shadedpelt informs me that they seem to be willing to listen. Several of their cats are sick, and their medicine cat believes that what Shadedpelt reported was true." The cats nodded their agreement. Barkstar continued, "Sickness seeps into our camp like slow sap down a tree trunk, but we will try to remain strong. We know now that StarClan is on our side, and they want to save us. And now, it is time to make two apprentices full warriors."

Ghostface saw Woodpaw and Rosepaw brighten up. They looked at each other, and then at their mentors, who smiled proudly.

"Rosepaw, please step forward. I, Barkstar, leader of GrassClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained long and hard to understand the ways of your honorable and noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect his clan, even at the cost of your life?" When she replied enthusiastically, Barkstar continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you you're warrior name. Rosepaw, from now on you will be know as Rosepatch. StarClan honors your heart and bravery. We welcome you as a full warrior in our Clan."

Rosepatch grinned. Barkstar called Woodpaw forward. As he recited the ceremonial words, Woodpaw nodded. "Yes, I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you you're warrior name. Woodpaw, from now on you will be known as Woodclaw. StarClan honors your heart and bravery. We welcome you as full warrior in our clan."

Woodclaw stood, grinning and sat by Rosepatch. The clan crowded around them, congratulating them. "Woodclaw! Rosepatch!" They chanted. Ghostface congratulated them also.

When the noise died down, Barkstar said, "And I would also like to make two kits apprentices."

Milkkit and Pinekit's eyes widened and they glanced at their mother excitedly. Stormflower, whose belly was already beginning to swell with new kits smiled at her kits.

"Pinekit you have reached six moons and it is now time for you to begin your warrior training. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Pinepaw." Barkstar said, smiling at the young brown-patched tom.  
Mossclaw you have shown yourself a warrior of great strength and loyalty, and you are ready to take on an apprentice. Mossclaw, you will guide Pinepaw in his warrior training. You're mentor was Mudear, pass on what he has taught you to this young apprentice."

Mossclaw seemed pleasantly surprised. He touched noses with the young tom.

"Milkkit, you have reached six moons and it is time for you to begin your warrior training. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Milkpaw." The cream she-cat smiled. "Prairieheart, you have shown yourself a warrior of loyalty and heart, and you are ready to take on an apprentice. Prairieheart, you will guide Milkpaw in her warrior training. You're mentor was Coldpelt. Pass on what he taught you to this young apprentice."

The two touched noses. Ghostface smiled. Perhaps now Prairieheart would be too busy to bug him about Fawnshadow. The apprentices smiled as the clan congratulated them.

Rosepatch and Woodclaw had padded to the thick were grinning excitedly. Ghostface was glad; the ceremonies showed that despite the impending prophetic danger, the clans were strong. "Congratulations Mossclaw, Prairieheart!" Ghostface said, touching each of them on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Ghostface!" Prairieheart said. Mossclaw nodded.

When the cat dispersed, Ghostface was assigned to do a patrol of their eastern and southern borders with Thunderhawk and Coldpelt. With the ceremonies and the patrol, Ghostface forgot about the sick cats, StarClan's warning of impending doom and his nightmarish dream.


	23. Chapter 22: The Judgment of Longstar

Chapter 22 

"Ghostface! You are to come again to HillsClan." Barkstar called to him from the center of camp. Ghostface got up, surprised. He had been sharing tongues with Coldpelt and Thunderhawk and it took him a moment to remember their promise to return to HillsClan to see Longstar's decision. He now felt guilty that he had forgotten about all of the sickness. He knew that he had tried to ignore the fact that two more cats had fallen violently ill in camp, all of the cats were becoming weak and having coughs and that Shrubfoot was unable to save Lichenfur, the retired queen. The pale cream, brown and gray warrior's ears twitched slightly and his tail drooped. Prairieheart padded up next to him.

Lowering her voice, she said, "What has Fawnshadow said about HillsClan?"

Ghostface shook his head, "Longstar isn't easily persuaded."

"Oh, well. We'll see." She padded forward, "Come on, Ghostface!" The golden warrior said, trying to sound cheery despite her obviously showing ribs and dulling pelt. She wasn't alone though, most of the clan looked like that now and Shrubfoot could only treat the worst cases because she was stretched so thin.

"Can I come Prairieheart?" Milkpaw asked, dashing up to them hopefully, but the young apprentice's mentor shook her head.

"This is to dangerous for such a young cat. You're going to practice fighting with Mossclaw later." The creamy white apprentice looked dejected at first, but then brightened up at being able to practice with Mossclaw and Pinepaw.

Ghostface followed Prairieheart and Barkstar as they headed back to the HillsClan camp to speak with Longstar of the prophecy. It had been three quarters of a moon since their last visit; Barkstar had lent HillsClan a lot of time to consider. Marshclan had sent their approval with a messenger shortly after, and Woodclan stubbornly stated that they would wait for the gathering, which was now only a few short days away.

Ghostface couldn't get the thought of the prophecy out of his head now as they padded towards the enemy territory, despite how busy he was in camp. There were constant patrols and all of camp was on high alert since the sickness.

They hurried, jogging swiftly. Ghostface's stomach tightened when they reached the camp entrance. Barkstar let out a non-threatening yowl and Longstar appeared at the entrance. The longhaired tom narrowed his eyes.

"We have returned as promised."

"I have discussed this with the whole of my clan." Longstar said, but he remained standing there.

Suddenly two more cats appeared at the entrance beside him. "You can't deceive us with your lies, Barkstar. You may have convinced MarshClan, but that just shows they are weak and they are fools." The longhaired tabby leader said. More cats lined up beside him and Ghostface hissed under his breath, fearing the worst.

Barkstar glared up at him. "You are a fool Longstar if you are going to let your clan die off. Cats are getting sick, and pretending that everything will be fine will not save them."

"You just want us out of your territory. You hired this… this rogue to lead our cats out after you have poisoned us all!"

Ghostface's fur bristled but Prairieheart's warning hiss stopped him from leaping at him.

Barkstar clearly felt the same way and he said, "Deny the will of the ancestors all you want, it will just end your clan! This cat is no rogue, he's loyal and he cares for his clan, unlike you!"

Longstar lashed his tail and yowled, "Chase them out!" At his call, the HillsClan warriors and apprentices charged out, all of them looking gaunt and sick, yet fierce as they yowled and thundered towards the GrassClan cats. Ghostface spotted Fawnshadow among them and she looked regretful as she met Ghostface's gaze. Ghostface remained frozen to the spot until Prairiehearts call snapped him out of it.

"Ghostface, come on!" She turned and ran back towards their border. Ghostface turned and charged away, shocked at Longstar's anger and his violent reaction.

"I'm so sorry Ghostface, I should have convinced him, he wouldn't listen. He's stubborn, and he wouldn't listen." Fawnshadow said, licking his head comfortingly. They were in the hard, gray cement tunnel beneath the two-leg dirt road on HillsClan territory. The sun above was sinking, and Ghostface had just barely managed to sneak away after they were chased out.

"It's not your fault. Why is Longstar so blind to these dying cats?" Ghostface closed his eyes and breathed in her warm scent.

"I don't know. He isn't young, perhaps he doesn't want this to go wrong and be remembered as the leader who led his clan to it's death?" The she-cat said.

"Or perhaps he doesn't want to leave his clan in the hands of a cat that isn't clan born." Ghostface said, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Fawnshadow just licked his head comfortingly. "There's nothing we can do now…"

Ghostface jumped up suddenly. "Wait, there is something we can do!"

Fawnshadow's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Ghostface leaned towards her ear and whispered his plan.


	24. Chapter 23: StarClan's Signal

Chapter 23 

Ghostface crouched with his clan above the peace hills, waiting to descend. All of the Grassclan cats were there, including the pregnant Stormflower and the elders. Barkstar had wanted everyone to come; he thought that this would be an important meeting.

Mottledsong crouched low, breathing hard, her breath appearing in a faint opaque cloud from the chill of the coming winter. On Ghostface's other side, Shadedpelt gave a couple of muffled coughs, though he tried to look strong. Barkstar gave the signal and the cats ran down, trying to appear a tough force. MarshClan was already there, and so was WoodClan. The cats dispersed among the other cats, though with less vigor as usual. The crowd was hushed to whispers. Ghostface weaved his way among the cats. They all looked sick, some were worse than others. Surprisingly though, a lot of cats nodded at him respectfully.

He blinked back at them, slightly confused before he realized that they believed he was the cat who was to lead them to their healing. Suddenly a small wave of HillsClan cats appeared, Longstar at the front, his tail and head high as he ignored the other cats and padded to the top of one of the four hills. Ghostface looked around for Fawnshadow, but he couldn't see her. Several other cats weren't there also. The pale tom's heart lurched as he nervously looked around. Why wasn't she there?

The other leaders barely had time to reach the top of their spots when Longstar said, "Warriors, elders, apprentices. We have all had our territory trespassed on lately by GrassClan liars! But I speak the truth; they just want us out of our territories so they can steal our prey! Leaf-bare is almost here and his clan is looking thin! They have hired this rogue to lead our cats out to be killed!"

A small gasp rippled through the crowd, but suddenly Leekstar stood up. Her striking green eyes, dulled with weariness, were still strong enough to pierce into the heart. "No, Longstar. You are wrong. Their medicine cat has had a vision; no cat can lie about that."

"You are weak, Leekstar! Can't you see their treachery?"

"Can't you see past your own nose? If anyone's trying to harm anyone else, it's you Longstar!"

Up above the clouds swirled slowly, threatening the peace. Barkstar said, "StarClan sends us a warning to not break the peace that has reigned over these hills since before we were all born!"

The elders nodded and Ghostface noticed Gorsestar, WoodClan's leader watching the others, looking undecided.

"Why should we leave our homes following a cat not even clan born to a place we've never heard of?" Longstar said, his voice rising as he looked over the tired faces.

"Because!" A shrill voice rose up and suddenly a whole troop of HillsClan cats appeared, Fawnshadow at their head. Ghostface looked up, excited. Fawnshadow spoke, "Longstar, we've always trusted you and followed you loyally, but you are wrong! These cats speak the truth and we believe that Ghostface speaks the truth."

Ghostface looked up at her with surprise and joy, she had made it! He looked at Longstar. The leader narrowed his eyes, "I told you to stay back at camp! Now look at you! Traitors! Traitors within my own clan! Ghostface has poisoned their minds!"

Ghostface yowled and said, "Longstar, give up. You are killing cats by holding them back!" He padded over and stood beside Fawnshadow. The crowd of cats was silent. The leaders watched him and Fawnshadow. Longstar looked angry. His claws were unsheathed and he glared at them. Suddenly Gorsestar spoke up.

"Longstar, you are wise with age, and I've always believed you to be a fair and strong leader, but you are wrong. Barkstar, you are young and inexperienced but I believe you, and this cat. I am willing to save my clan by doing whatever it takes, even if it means going to StarClan and back!"

Longstar yowled loudly and soon no one could be heard above the din of hissing and screeching cats as the crowd began to screech at each other. Ghostface feared a battle would break out. Longstar stood on his hill, surrounded by half of his clan, the other half stood beside Fawnshadow. The medicine cats were sitting to the side of the gathering, looking worried and whispering. The younger apprentices looked scared. Claws were unsheathed and threats were thrown though no one leapt out and attacked, but most looked too weak to withstand a battle anyways. Above suddenly the hills dimmed, but then came back into full light as a cloud passed over the moon. The cats ignored the subtle warning and continued to hiss and yowl until finally a large caterwaul arose from the side of the hills. Ghostface looked around nervously, his flank pressed closely against Fawnshadow's, forgetting that they were in front of all of the clans. The four medicine cats let out a second yowl and then Mudwhisker said, "Stop! Look up!"

As the cats looked up to the sky, they saw that among the thick gray clouds revealed a path of open night sky, it's edges lighted by the moon. The twisting path of open sky led to the west and north. "A sign! A signal!" Glowheart, WoodClan's medicine cat said, her eyes fixed on the sky with both amazement and fear.

**Hey, please review and tell me what you think of the story as a whole so far, and don't be afraid to criticize(constructively). Feel free to suggest ideas for the plot!**


	25. Chapter 24: Starclan be with you

Chapter 24 

"StarClan has lighted our path to show us that it is now time to follow Ghostface to where those sick shall be healed." Shrubfoot said, not taking her eyes away from the odd arrangement of clouds. The cats were now quiet. "But all of us cannot go. To travel in too large numbers is risky. Only the sickest must go." A small gasp came from the crowd.

"Now?" Ghostface called up, looking up also.

Shrubfoot nodded and Sunflake, HillsClan's medicine cat said, "Now is the time."

"Go if you want, but you will all be led to your deaths!" Longstar screeched. He leapt down from the hill and jogged off to his territory. Some of the cats followed him, the others looked unsure. After a moment, Hummingwing spoke up.

"Longstar, I'm not going. We are all sick, and this is the only way." A couple of cats stood beside him, but the rest followed their stubborn and angry leader out of the gathering place. Fawnshadow looked down at her paws and he could see that the remaining HillsClan cats were tense.

"The sickest cats please come forward!" Barkstar called. Slowly cats came towards his hill. Among them were Pinepaw, Milkpaw, Coldpelt, Mottledsong, Shadedpelt, Rabbittail and Mudear. Soon most of the clearing was surrounding Barkstar's hill.

"I will not be going." Barkstar said, dipping his head to Ghostface. Ghostface looked shocked. "But we can't risk losing you, Barkstar! You must go, you are just as sick as the rest of these cats!" The brown leader's ribs were sticking out from his thin, dull coat, but he shook his head.

"I have a territory to protect. I must lead the cats that remain in the forest. Longstar is now a threat, and StarClan has chosen you to lead, not me."

Ghostface looked at him for several more moments, then nodded. His legs and tail felt heavy as if weighted down by a TigerClan cat.

The other leaders nodded. "We won't be going either. Our remaining cats need us here."

He could see that all of the medicine cats had remained sitting where they were.

"We will stay here, these cats need our help, and your cats have the help of StarClan." Shrubfoot said, nodding to him. Ghostface felt more alone now. How could he help these cats without medicine cats?

"I'm coming." Fawnshadow said beside him. Ghostface's tail wrapped around hers gratefully. The cats were all quiet now and Ghostface looked up again. The moonlit path of clouds was still there, though the line was now distorted by the wind whipping the clouds.

"It is time you left, Ghostface." Sunflake said.

Shrubfoot nodded, "May StarClan continue to light your path."

Barkstar touched his shoulder before leaving, and soon the cats that were staying left back to their territories. Ghostface stood up and addressed the cats.

"You all heard Shrubfoot, StarClan will be with us every step of the way. It won't be easy but I know the way." He stared out at all of the cats, trying to act brave and calm but inside he hoped he would remember the way. He hadn't exactly paid attention when he had stumbled upon GrassClan territory; it was with Highstar and Darkest Corner's dreams that he had made it. He padded forward, "We must stay out of HillsClan territory, so we must go over the Boulder Rock place and then follow the two-leg dirt road out of the clan territories for tonight, then we will rest."

The cats looked scared by his plan but they stood up and Ghostface started to jog off. Fawnshadow turned and brought up the rear. After a couple of minutes Ghostface looked back and saw that the cats were struggling already. Mottledsong caught up to him, panting slightly. "Ghostface, we're _sick_. We can't run the whole way." Ghostface nodded and his heart seemed to grow heavier. How long would it take to get there? He slowed and when they reached the other side of the boulder rock place he had to help the weakest cats scramble down.

They continued on like that, slow but constant and when they reached the two-leg gravel road the moon was still shining bright in the sky. Ghostface ran ahead to check for monsters but none came. The gravel was hard and most of the cats walked to the side where the grass was. When they reached the edge of the territories, Ghostface paused, slightly nervous. Crossing the scent line would mean they couldn't turn back. He looked up again and was surprised to see that the moon was low and far off to the east he could see the sky beginning to tinge lighter. Fawnshadow padded up next to him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of standing next to her and then padded forward across the scent mark. Soon all the cats were across and they continued until they reached a sandy hollow bordered thickly by dense vegetation.

"We rest here." Ghostface said, looking over the cats. The cats settled down without question. Turning to Fawnshadow he said, "Fawnshadow, this isn't going to be easy."

He looked down, waiting for a response before he realized that she was already asleep. He wrapped his tail around hers and lay down also.


	26. Chapter 25: HopeClan rises

Chapter 25 

Ghostface was awake before everyone else and blinked in surprise; everything was covered in a fluffy white layer. He shivered slightly and blinked. _'Am I in StarClan?'_ He thought, looking around until he realized that it was snow. The thick vegetation clearly wasn't enough to keep out the soft white flakes. The tom stood and shook his pelt. The sun was high above, just past sunhigh. He looked around at the white mounds. They were clustered together.

Nudging Fawnshadow beside him, he whispered gently, "Wake up, we have to continue."

The she-cat was awake instantly. She looked around, slightly surprised and then said, "Wow, it's beautiful, but the snow is going to slow us down."

Ghostface nodded, slightly worried. "I know, a lot of these cats coats are thin, we'll need to hunt first." He turned to the sleeping cats and let out a yowl, a cloud rising from his mouth. The mounds stirred and then rose, shedding their white blankets on the ground of the sandy hollow.

"You can hunt for a little bit. Go out in groups of threes or fours and don't get separated. We don't know the territory here." Ghostface watched the cats nodded and start to organize themselves.

After a few minutes Ghostface padded off to hunt for himself when a screeching came from the bushes just outside of the hollow. Ghostface dashed out to see two cats hissing and fighting. Ghostface yowled loudly, stepping in between them.

"What's going on here?" He hissed, looking at them angrily.

One of the cats, a brown tabby WoodClan she-cat hissed, "He tried to steal my group's prey!"

"You're a liar, Snaketail!" Hissed Reedstripe, a MarshClan cat. "I haven't tried to steal anything, you could see that we were hunting here first."

"Stop! This is no time to be fighting. You," He glared at Snaketail, "Take your group and head farther east a bit."

"Reedstripe, take your group and move north." The dark tom glared at Snaketail for a second, then slipped off, his group following him. Ghostface sighed and shivered slightly in the cold. His stomach ached with hunger. Head down, he padded off to hunt when a voice beside him said, "Unity, Ghostface, that's the only way we'll survive."

He whirled around to see Shadedpelt standing behind him, his coat thin and ribs showing. "I know, Shadedpelt. But these cats are difficult. I don't know if I can stop them from fighting."

Shadedpelt padded forward and touched Ghostface's shoulder with his tail. The pale tom was startled, Shadedpelt had never shown him such kindness before. "Before we left, Barkstar told me to watch out for you, but I can see you're strong. Many of these cats will die before we even get there." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"StarClan is watching over us." Ghostface said. After a moment Ghostface nodded to the black tom. "Go hunt, we'll be leaving soon." With that the pale tom padded off to hunt.

Ghostface returned to the hollow, his stomach full and a couple of mice in his jaws. He looked around and spotted a group of elders sitting together. He padded over and gave them the fresh-kill. He turned to see that all of the cats were in the hollow now. Clouds of their breath rose up and they were huddled together, eating or sharing tongues. Padding do the edge where he could see all he said, "Cats of all Clans," The many faces turned to him. He continued, "I've realized that we cannot and will not make it unless we have absolute unity." The cats were silent. "From now on we cannot be four clans, we must be one." Some of the cats glared up at him, looking confused. "We have far to go, hills to climb, rivers to cross and much, much more and we can't do this if we are four separate clans."

Fawnshadow padded up to him from the center of the hollow and nodded her agreement. The cats murmured their consent. "HopeClan!" A rasped voice called from the center.

"HopeClan! HopeClan!" More voices followed.

Ghostface smiled down at the many faces and said, "Now, we must go."

Ghostface padded down and stood to the northwest side of the hollow. The cats stood and Ghostface set off, glad that they had survived one night of travel, but knowing that there would be many more. They followed him quietly, though the many sets of paws could be heard crunching in the light layer of snow.

Looking up, Ghostface whispered, "StarClan, guide us."


	27. Chapter 26: All that can be done

Chapter 26

"Oh, no!" A pale silvery tom said, recoiling, as if a badger was just inches from his face. His eyes were closed and a faint hiss arose from his mouth. Despite the cold and the snow, no clouds arose from his mouth and there were no paw prints to signal how he got there. His pelt glittered brilliantly and when he opened his eyes they too glittered, though a shadow of horror was there, too.

"What is it, Dark? What have you seen?" A more sturdily built cat with a silver pelt padded into the hilly clearing, as if out of nowhere, his paws floating atop the white surface.

"Highstar! HopeClan is in danger." Darkest Corner of a Cave said.

"They have been in danger ever since they left here." Highstar said, motioning with his tail around the clearing and the four prominent hills.

"You don't understand!" The slighter built cat shuddered and his tail lashed. "I should have seen it before, I should have known, I didn't think—"

"What?" Highstar said, concern now edging his voice.

"They're heading straight for the Jagged Peaks, where the Firetribe lives."

"Firetribe? What in the—wait, where did Ghostface go when he came here then?"

"He went around their territory, but it was just by luck. It took him much, much longer, though, but it paid off. He would have been…" Another shudder.

"How long would it take if they crossed through the Jagged Peaks?" Highstar asked, touching the other cats glittering shoulder with his tail, trying to calm him.

"It would cut their time in half or more, but the consequences would be… horrible. The Firetribe is large, just as large as his group, and deadly."

"Is there any way we could stop him, warn him, turn him the other direction?"

Dark looked up, "Highest Sparrow on the Wind, you must speak to him, go to him, now."

"But what's so bad about the FireTribe? What would they do?" Highstar asked, standing up, one paw raised, about to dash off.

"Go, go now!" Dark said, urging him with his tail.

Highstar nodded and dashed off, the sparkles seemed to stream off his fur as he ran with uncat-like speed. Time seemed to blur together as he reached a cave in impossible time. He entered, padding in with a still sparkling pelt, his presence lighting the cave as he went. He reached a stream and dove in without hesitating, jaw clenched and eyes burning with a desire to protect his kin and the future of his clan.

He suddenly found himself in a parched meadow, ice and snow covering everything. On the landscape he spotted a patched smudge. Ghostface.

Highstar ran towards him, powerful limbs carrying him with surprising grace.

Ghostface seemed lost, though Highstar knew why. It was his dream, and the barren landscape of it was frightening and it seemed to suck the heart of any cat out. A gust began to blow, smearing Ghostface's shape in and out of the background of the landscape.

"Ghostface!" Highstar said, his jaws parted widely, desperate for the cat to hear him.

After a moment of struggling over the land the patched and weary looking tom looked up.

"All hope… is scorched north… patience and endurance must carry you east…!" Highstar said, his voice a panicked wail now as the winds whipped and blurred his message. The powerful draining that the dream forced upon him was too much. He had to remind himself that he was a StarClan cat, and that the elements of this dream couldn't hurt him. He turned and stared north a bit and saw a jagged outline on the horizon, though it came in and out of focus as he was battered by the wind. He saw that Ghostface followed his gaze for a second. Highstar couldn't take it and turned and fled.

"HIGHSTAAAAAR!" Ghostface's voice followed him out, but he couldn't respond as his stout legs carried him away, out of the dream, out of the cold, deafening, blinding, life-sucking dream.

The cat leapt out of the stream, shaking the glittering drops off of his pelt. A glowing shape sat before him.

"Dark, I warned him, I—" Highstar said, trying to explain. He hadn't realized how hard it would be, how painful it would be.

"You did all you could, Highstar." Dark pressed his muzzle against the toms' now-dry flank. "StarClan has done all they could."

"Clan of Stars has done all they could." Highstar said, returning the gesture.

**(Yay, StarClan and Clan of Stars! This was an especially fun chappie to write!)**


	28. Chapter 27: Northern Tails

Chapter 27

"HIGHSTAAAAAAAAR!" Ghostface's jaws were wide open, his breath and the power of his voice scraped against his throat but images from his dream continued to flash in front of his eyes. He screamed again and then opened his eyes.

"Ghostface!" The sweet voice of Fawnshadow said from above his head.

The tom opened his eyes and took a few gulping breaths. The wind in his dream seemed to have sucked the breath from him.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She asked, giving him a few quick swipes over his ear with her warm tongue.

"Yeah." He sat up and saw that the whole of HopeClan was staring at him. He turned to her, his eyes squinted trying to remember what he had seen and heard. All that surfaced to his mind though was the sucking wind and the image of Highstar running across the meadow. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, as if trying to catch traces of the StarClan cat, but all the wind brought was cold into his lungs.

"Come on." She stood up and the HopeClan cats rose wearily. Ghostface's heart thudded in his chest dully as he looked at them. The wear and pain of travel was obvious on them. It had been half of a moon since they had first started and the elements had done them no favor. The wind blew strong from the north, bringing bitter cold upon the clan of already sick cats.

Ghostface walked beside a group of elders. Progress was slow and painful. They crossed several thunderpaths, but there were hardly ever any monsters and they had only come across a few two-leg nests.

Ghostface numbed his mind as he walked. He didn't want to think of what could happen to this clan, or what has happened. He just wanted to live one paw step at a time. Suddenly a yowl came from the back of the group. The sharp cry snapped Ghostface out of his trance and he whipped around and loped to the back of the struggling group of cats. Shadedpelt and Coldpelt were already there, along with Turtlefur, the MarshClan deputy and a couple of MarshClan warriors. All of them stood in a circle around a gray tabby shape."What happened?" Ghostface said, his pelt beginning to bristle.

Coldpelt looked up. The older warrior stepped aside to allow him a better view of the fallen cat. "It's Yewfang, a MarshClan elder. He just… fell."

"Is he…" Ghostface began, but stopped when Shadedpelt's nod confirmed the news.

"Bury him. He's with StarClan now." Ghostface gave a melancholy nod yowled to pause the tired march.

He stood by while the MarshClan cats and several other cats that had come to know the elder buried the elder in the snow, too wary to scrape the rock-hard earth away. Turtlefur said a few words over the body to StarClan, and the march continued.

"Ghostface, which way now?"

Ghostface looked up. Fawnshadow stood beside him, waiting for his answer. He looked around and his eyes widened. He was in the clearing, the exact same clearing of his dream. He squinted his eyes and looked off into the distance. To the north he saw the blurry shape of some jagged tops. To the east he saw a thick, never ending forest that extended around the shapes to the north.

Shadedpelt padded up beside him. "North, right? It's where you came from and it looks faster."

Ghostface looked at the black tom, and then back north. "Err…" Something about going north made him uneasy. "Um, I don't think so. I think it would be… safer if we went east."

"What? Why? That would take forever! Ghostface, these cats won't make it that long!" Shadedpelt said, looking slightly surprised and annoyed.

"I… I know, but—"

"Perhaps we should vote among the deputies and you." Coldpelt said, padding in. His ears were pricked, but his opinion was impossible to get from his emotionless face.

Ghostface was starting to get panicked. He knew they were tired, but every part of him told him to go east, and he didn't know why. He sighed when he realized that the only way to appease the tired and irritable cats was by a vote. Coldpelt padded off to fetch the deputies. When he returned, they sat in a circle.

"We have a choice now, to either go west over those mountains, or east through the forest. I know it seems like one is more obvious, but… something is telling me to go east." Ghostface took a deep breath, "Something about a dream I had from StarClan…"

"You had a dream from StarClan?" Foxtail said, looking up with interest, "Did they tell you we must go east?"

Ghostface hesitated, and then said, "Well, no, but--"

"Did they say it was faster and easier if we went east?" Turtlefur asked.

"I don't really remember what they told me, I just have a feeling, but I know StarClan was trying to tell me something. We can't ignore that." Ghostface said, looking around at the cats. They looked back at him, their eyes narrowed while they thought.

"A 'feeling' won't get us anywhere, Ghostface." Shadedpelt said, his ears flattened against his head. "We can't make it for much longer!"

"Ghostface," Coldpelt spoke. Ghostface looked up at the senior warrior, "I think Shadedpelt is right. It's not really a choice. We can't go east. We won't make it. Today, an elder died. Many more are to follow him. We have to go straight north."

Ghostface looked away. "Well, let's just vote, then. All for north raise your tails."

Every tail shot up, Coldpelt gave Ghostface a sympathetic glance as he looked around at the deputies. Ghostface sighed, "Fine, let's head north."


End file.
